Sibling Rivalry
by RidingtheRoughWaters
Summary: Po and the Furious Five find and meet Po's parents and a new certain little..sibling? But is this black and white rebel more than Po can bear? Or can they get along? PoxTigress ViperxCrane
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Note to Readers: This is set after Kung Fu Panda 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

Chapter 1

Way to the west there was a hidden civilization. Past the hills, rocky terrain, and snow-covered caverns was a hidden civilization. It was sitting in a similar valley to that of the Valley of Peace. The citizens of the civilization grew crops for food and helped each other, as well as formed their own economy and market place. They had few messengers that told them of important news of the outside world that they were forced to hide from.

Way to the west, there was a hidden civilization. Who lived there? Pandas. What was it called? Pandania. Twenty years ago, Lord Shen, was the peacock prince of Gongmen City. He attempted and almost succeeded in wiping out the Panda race. For twenty years, he killed nearly every panda in his sight. Whenever Shen had heard of a panda out and about, he sent for someone to kill them. Now Lord Shen is dead. Thanks to the Dragon Warrior. He saved China and most of all - the Pandas. Pandas can now officially come out of hiding!

Over the past few years, the Panda nation had few messengers to tell them of important news and happenings of the outside world. None would be safe until Shen was dead. Now he was. Of course, thanks to the Dragon Warrior. Who was this Dragon Warrior? Who was he? He saved all of China! He saved the Panda race from hiding! Why, the Dragon Warrior himself, was a _panda_. He wasn't the last panda! Oh no, not in the very least was he the last panda...

Klu Verdana **(1)** was one of the most important leaders of Pandania. Some might consider him a king, or just as important as one. In a way, he was. His wife was Cari Verdana**(2)**, a beautiful panda, had twenty-two years given birth to a healthy and hungry baby boy. They had called him Li Dung Verdana**(3)**. They were living peacefully and happily when all of a sudden, without warning, Lord Shen had attacked them and nearly wiped them out. Klu at the time had told Cari to take Li and run away. Klu almost died protecting his son and stalling the canines. For a while, whoever wasn't killed was captured and imprisoned. Klu had done a jailbreak with some other fellow pandas and miraculously got out alive and started their own civilization in a "hidden" valley. For years, they were kept off from the rest of the world but slowly and gradually got back on track as they grew food and built shelters.

One day Klu heard screams and cries and got some of his men to investigate with him. They saw a female panda begging some of Lord Shen's canines to let her go and not to kill her. Klu and his men killed the canines.

"Klu?" the women said. Klu knew that voice too well. It was Cari-his wife. The village rejoiced at the return of their leader's wife and yet another survivor! But Klu also noticed Cari didn't have Li with him.

"What happened to Li, Cari?" Klu asked. Cari's face fell and her eyes became full of sorrow.

"I had to leave him in a basket of radishes. There was a cart full of food. The canines were _so_ close to catching me. I had to leave him there Klu. It was either give him a better life than running or both of us die." Cari had explained. They both weeped over the loss of their son. For twenty years they had been unsure and so sure that their son was either dead or alive. But that was over now. They no longer had to wait-for now they knew.

Klu - Pronounced like the English Word, "Clue"

Cari – Pronounced like the English name, "Carrie"

Li – Pronounced like the English Surname, "Lee"

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Note to Readers: This is set after Kung Fu Panda 2. Time for the real story to begin!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

Chapter 2

The Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu had comfortably returned to the Valley of Peace five days ago. They had begun training once again a few days after they had returned. It was almost evening when a certain goose came to the door of the Jade Palace. Master Shifu had been in the Palace Arena at the time.

"Hello Zeng," Master Shifu greeted.

"Master Shifu," the goose bowed before continuing. "I have a letter-" he started.

"Ah, I bet it's for-" Master Shifu said before Zeng could complete his sentence.

"Po." Zeng completed. Master Shifu stood stunned for a moment. Who would send Po a letter? If it were a kung fu master, they would surely send a letter to Master Shifu for permission. Po's dad lived in the Valley of Peace. So who? As soon as that moment was over for Master Shifu, he returned to his more relaxed and calm posture.

"Oh, for Po? I'll give it to him," Master Shifu promised.

"Really? Oh thank you Master Shifu! This letter has come several miles before it has reached here!" Zeng said before leaving. When Zeng left, Master Shifu made his way over to the Training Hall.

The Furious Five and Po were training quite hard in the Training Hallf. Monkey was practicing his moves over at the Talon Rings that hung from the ceiling. Mantis was practicing at the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. Viper and Crane were versing each other over at the Field of Fiery Death. Meanwhile, Po and Tigress were sparring at the Jade Tortoise.

None had noticed that Master Shifu had entered the training hall. Instead he watched them all. Monkey was doing a fine job of swinging back and forth. Although a few times, he would accidentally, still, poke himself on the one of the talons. Mantis was moving at incredible speed and from what Master Shifu noticed was trying out a few new moves. Some weren't going so great. Viper and Crane were doing very well. Although Crane, personally, thought it was unfair they versed on Viper's best battlefield he was doing, what Master Shifu thought, a great time. Although he could see some of the burned feathers but Crane didn't let that bother him. Po and Tigress were going at it like the devil. They were fighting with bo staffs and when one tried to hit the other, they deflected it. Unlike Monkey and Mantis, who were concentrating very hard, they seemed to be a little distracted.

Po had always had a small crush on Tigress. But recently, his feelings for her had started to grow for her. Even if she was a tiger. Even if she could beat him into an oblivion. Po had always thought that when she was training, she looked as flexible as Viper but as strong as stone. But when he sparred with her there, the light seemed to hit her just right at the worst moment and he had to keep defending himself here and there.

Tigress had always thought boys were a waste of time. She saw many girls get their hearts broken and early on decided she wouldn't be a victim. So she had always stayed friends with them, but never went so far as to like them. Well, that all that changed with Po came. Sure, she was pissed when Po was chosen as the Dragon Warrior and not her but soon learned to accept him. He was good. Even for a panda. But something about her made her..soft. She didn't know how or what but he just did. And sometimes she just got pissed off about it. But in the end, she always had this.. "warm" feeling. She liked it, but then again she didn't. She wished she could fall out of it and hoped she wasn't..she gulped as she thought this.._in love with him_.

Once Monkey and Mantis had noticed Master Shifu was standing and watching, they stopped and went over to stand next to him. Master Shifu was waiting for the others to get done with their training first. Crane had noticed Master Shifu was standing to the edge as was Monkey and Mantis. He motioned Viper to go over. Although Crane was a little disappointed himself. He always thought Viper was beautiful when she was over at the Field of Fiery Death. The very way she moved and swayed took his breath away. She always looked so angelic-like. And if you mentioned her eyes.. Oh, Crane would blush if you even mentioned that to him.

Lucky for him, Viper had similar feelings. He always was brave, even if he was a little skinny. But he was funny and totally cool. He used to, and sometimes still, showed her sights in the sky she couldn't see naturally from the ground. He was showing his world to her. And she loved it. Viper found that only his wings could lift her away from the worries of this world-but also his loving and humorous heart could do wonderful works to make her feel all well, girly and in-love-like.

Master Shifu and the Furious Four-out-of-Five stood to the side as they watched Po and Tigress spar. It looked so "to the death" but also so swift that it almost looked like they were dancing. It looked like that too as they stood to the side. Po went for a jab to the side but Tigress defended her side and flipped the bo staff. Po luckily caught the bo staff in the air and moved his weight to one side, which was her weak but his strong side. For a moment he saw, she lost a tiny bit of her balance and went for her leg. She was too late to deflect it. She flew up in the air, upside down but soon forced herself back onto her legs. Her bo staff fell and she caught it. In a split second, she forced Po's bo staff out of his grasp as it flew several feet away closing in on the floor. Tigress went in for a jab at his side but Po grabbed her bo staff and pulled it towards him. She fell into the Jade Turtoise. Tigress lost. But just this once. She was sure about that. Po grinned down at her and held out a paw as to help her up. Tigress smiled back and went for his paw. He pulled her up and onto the floor.

"Very good," Master Shifu said. Po and Tigress hadn't even known that Master Shifu was standing there. But they didn't show it. They bowed to their master.

"Thank you Master," they both said. Shifu held out a scroll-looking piece of paper. It was rolled up and tied together with a red ribbon.

"This is for you Po," Master Shifu said. Po looked puzzled but still took the paper.

"Who is it from?" Po asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to read it to find out. Although Zeng did say this letter has come many miles just to reach you. You may read it elsewhere if you'd like though." Master Shifu said. Po nodded and excused himself out of the Training Hall. He decided to go over to Peach Tree Hill. It always helped him to clear his head. He hoped it would help him understand this letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sibling Rivalry

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

Chapter 3

Po sat under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He untied the red ribbon that held the letter in place and opened it up and he feel his eyes widen as he read it.

_Po, _

_ I heard you killed Lord Shen. I am very proud of you. I am also very happy you destroyed him. I bet you're wondering who I am. I am another panda. Your father. Yes, it's me. I'm still alive and so is your mother. Thanks you destroying Lord Shen, we can now officially come out of hiding and I am so happy! For years, we have been cut off from the rest of the world. But now we invite you over to Pandania. It is our panda haven. Over 50 pandas survived Shen's wrath and we live here. It's the biggest panda safe home and probably the one kept most quiet. I'd just like to say this. Thank you. Thank you for destroying Lord Shen. Thank you for giving us another chance to be a family again. That is if you would like to be a family again. But my son, you are something and much more than I could've ever asked for. I have sent another messenger with a map to Pandania if you wish to visit us. We understand if you would like to stay and/or go back and live in the Valley of Peace. Although, we would love to see you again. We hope you do too. _

_With Love, _

_Klu & Cari Verdana_

_(A.K.A. Dad & Mom)_

Po sat there stunned. He wasn't the only one! He wasn't the only one! He wasn't the last panda! His parents weren't gone! They were still alive! Other pandas were still alive! His heart was pounding and felt warm, but in a good way. He felt something on his fur and tried to wipe it away. He found that he was crying. Well, crying tears of joy anyway. He was so happy, he couldn't even speak. He thought he was the last one. He so thought that. He _believed_ it. Po felt slightly ashamed he doubted the other pandas for thriving, but his joy for others of his kind was even greater.

"Po? Are you okay?" a voice asked. He turned around to see Tigress. He wiped at his fur some of the tears that still streamed down his face.

"Y-yeah. It's really great actually," he said smiling really big. Tigress still looked unsure.

"Are you sure? I mean-" she started to ask before getting cut off. Po laid his hand on hers to assure her.

"Yes. I'm sure. This is actually the best news I've heard in days!" Po said excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" Tigress asked.

"Here, read it," he said as he handed the piece of paper over to her. Her eyes grew wide as she read it.

"Po..this is _amazing_ news! We've go to tell Master Shifu! This is something to celebrate about!" Tigress exclaimed excitedly. She was just as happy as him. He smiled really big and laughed.

"Haha, thanks Tigress." She gave a rare smile back and stood up as he did.

"C'mon! I'll race ya!" She challenged. He grinned and got a headstart. She laughed.

"Shifu! Shifu!" Po called. He couldn't remember being this happy. Well, maybe at that one Winter Festival that one year when the noodles were great and..Well, that's beside the point he decided. He found Shifu and he turned to them.

"Yes Po?" He asked. Tigress came running after him shortly. Shifu's facial expression didn't seem to change although inside he was wondering what she was doing chasing after him. Apparently, the others had heard the commotion and joined the group.

"Hey, what's going on?" Crane asked. Viper, Mantis, and Monkey looked at them for information.

"My..my parents.. they're alive.." Po said panting and still dazed from the new information that still needed sinking in. Shifu's eyes grew.

"Po, are you sure? I mean it's been years. It's very logical they've been-" Master Shifu started before Po shoved something close to his face.

"They sent me a letter. It's them. I know it is. They said they were sending another-" then someone spoke for him.

"Messenger?" the mystery voice finished. Po and Tigress turned to see another figure in the Hall of Warriors.

"Who-?" Tigress started to ask. The figure stepped into the light.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Re Lin Verdana. I am Klu Verdana's brother and Pandania's second-in-command leader. I have volunteered to come here as a favor for my brother," Re Lin said. He was a black and white panda. Po and him looked pretty similar except for the build. And Re Lin's ears were closer together unlike Po's and he seemed just a tad bit taller than Po.

"So..you're my uncle?" Po asked. He nodded with a gentle smile.

"Yes Po. So have you considered the offer?" he asked.

"Not much. I just read it," Po admitted. Re Lin nodded with some understanding.

"Of course. He sent me just right after. I guess I was just a little fast getting here though," Re Lin said. Po nodded saying nothing.

"Well, it's almost time for bed. Shall we find you a room Re Lin?" Shifu asked.

"Please. It's been awhile since I've slept in an actual bed," he said. Shifu nodded.

"Right this way," Shifu said as he brought the older panda with him to the spare rooms of the Jade Palace. As soon as Shifu and Re Lin was out of earshot the others started blurting out questions.

"What offer? What offer was Re Lin talking about?" Viper asked.

"Dude! What is going on?" Mantis asked.

"Your uncle? Dude, are there other pandas?" Monkey asked. They all kept shouting until Tigress yelled, "BE QUIET!" Then it was silent. "Now you can answer their questions."

"Yes, there are other pandas. They're in this place they call Pandania. It's like a safe home for pandas." Po explained. The boys nodded.

"So..what's the offer all about?" Viper asked again.

"To go and visit Pandania," Po said. The Furious Four's eyes widened at this suggestion. They were going to protest when Po said, "I'm thinking about it I'm not going right away!" They all calmed down at that.

"Well, I think we all should sleep on it," Tigress suggested. They all nodded and agreed and headed off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: I know the ending of Chapter 3 sucked badly..so yea. Hope this one's better!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

**Replies to My Reviews! ^^**

**Valentine McDaniel: Thanks for the tips! I'm gonna fix those! :)**

**Animation Universe 2005: Yeah, Po really got a surprise! You're gonna have to read to find out! :)**

**crazy jaky: Will do! ^^**

**Eulaliaaaa: Thank you! :) I'm glad you like this! I'll try to write better – and Valentine is right, isn't he? Haha, anyway thank you for the review!**

**Yes-Man: Thank you! I enjoy your kind words! :)**

Chapter 4

It had been two days since Re Lin came and Po read the letter. Po had considered the offer, but how would his dad react? What about Master Shifu? He couldn't just skip out on training! He was sitting at Peach Tree Hill when someone sat down next to him. He turned to see Master Shifu.

"Po, I think this is a very important opportunity to go and see your family," Master Shifu said. Po was sort of stunned there for a moment.

"But I can't just skip out on training!" Po said expressing his concern. Master Shifu nodded understanding the feeling.

"Don't worry, the rest of the Five will too." Master Shifu said. Po was confused now.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"The Furious Five and I will go with you to Pandania – that is if it's alright with you," Master Shifu said with a smile. Po then immediately pulled Master Shifu into one of his big hugs.

"Oh thank you Master Shifu! Thank you!" Po cried. Meanwhile Master Shifu was getting the air sucked out of him very quickly.

"Your-welcome, Po. Now-stop, _please_," Master Shifu almost pleaded. Po immediately let of Master Shifu. Shifu was breathing in air like as if his life depended on it.

"Sorry Master Shifu," Po apologized.

"It's fine. We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll tell the Five," Master Shifu said with a smile. Po smiled really big. Po was about to ask something but Master Shifu beat him to the punch.

"Yes, you may go tell your father-Mr. Ping," Master Shifu said. Again, Po gave one of his signature smiles and thanked Master Shifu. Then ran off to go and tell his father.

Po ran all the way to his father's noodle shop. By the time he got there, he was panting and tired. He turned the corner when he finally caught his breath.

"Hey Po!" his dad greeted him. Po smiled.

"Hey Dad!" Po greeted back. "Hey, I would like to talk to you about something," Po said as he picked up an empty bowl following his dad.

"Oh sure Po!" his father agreed.

"Um, someplace more private?" Po asked.

"Okay! Right this way Po!" his father said as he led him into the kitchen. His father stood there on a little footstool in the middle of the room stirring some hot noodle soup.

"Um..I got a letter..from my birth parents." Po said. The goose stopped stirring and looked up at his son.

"Oh, you did?" his father asked quietly. His voice may have been quiet but his eyes told Po that he was trying to hold onto his son with all the ability he could.

"Yeah. They're inviting me to go and visit them. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to visit them," Po explained. His father fiddled with the spoon as he kept stirring the soup in the big, metal pot.

"Oh, Po-" his father quietly pleaded. Po's heart was being crushed by his father's tone of voice full of desperation and love.

"-Dad. It'll be fine. There's not going to be any bandits or danger," Po reassured him. That wasn't what he was worried about Po realized. "Dad.." Po said gently but urgent with told his father to pay attention to him. Mr. Ping turned his face to look at him.

"You're the best dad anyone could have ever had! I could never forget you – let alone leave you forever. I'm your son. I always will be. No one can ever replace you Dad," Po said. The old goose simply smiled with the assurance of his son's promise to come back.

"Thank you Po," Mr. Ping thanked. After awhile of small talk, Po left back to the Jade Palace. After all, he needed to get a good nights sleep for the long quest that awaited him.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it wasn't/isn't the best thing you've ever read. But I was never really good at beginnings. I just want to skip to the middle part where I have the big picture and main events. Sorry to end _really _early, but I didn't really know how to end this chapter. :/ I hope this was good enough though!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Already 4 days? Going onto 5 days.. Darn, I wanted to update 2-3 days at most so I wouldn't have to keep you, my dear readers, waiting long. Well, here ya go! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

**ygurl87: Haha, thank you! ^^**

**Ffcrazy 15: Thank you for the tip! :) Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Yes-Man: I guess you're right. (: I will do my best to keep it up!**

**Animation Universe 2005: Thank you! :D I liked that part too. :)**

**TigressLuver: I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Comrade: Exactly! You don't want to get to the main event too fast. Something's got to warm it up! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Shifu, Po, Re Lin and the Furious Five left early in the morning the next day. Po had enough trouble getting up in the morning on the regular schedule. But waking up even earlier? The Furious Five had a pretty hard time getting him to wake up. When he did, they took their spare clothes, food, and supplies to get to their destination.

Po had given his temporary goodbyes to his father yesterday thinking it wasn't fair for his father to be woken up from his peaceful slumber only to say goodbye to his son. They kept walking and passed many miles by the time of their normal "breakfast". The members ate a small breakfast on the way to keep up their energy. They were halfway through some rocky terrain when things started to heat up. Literally.

There was dry ground everywhere, almost no life lived here. Rocks were scattered everywhere and you had to make sure of where you were walking constantly. Po had learned this the hard way when he stepped on top of a very sharp rock. It was now almost noon and already it seemed like a summer afternoon. What would happen once the afternoon did come?

"So.." Po attempted to cut the silence. "What is Pandania like?" Po asked.

"Pandania? Hmm..it's very green and lively. It's suited in a valley like in your home there. For years, the tall hills have protected outsiders from coming into Pandania. Not many explorers come that way. They think it's 'same old, same old'." Re Lin chuckled. "Oh, if they knew we lived there! Oh! Haha!" Re Lin laughed.

"Do you think anybody else knows about it?" Po asked.

"Certainly. But we thank them so much for not telling anyone. What would have happened if Shen had found out about us? It's a thought no one dares to think," Re Lin answered.

"What else is Pandania like? Certain culture ways we need to know about?" Viper asked.

"It's pretty much the same as any other culture. Except for the women. Oh..somehow our culture has twisted into women doing all the well, 'women work' and being everything that is proper. Some of our women don't do that, but almost every woman-especially the wealthy, do anything and everything that is not reckless, sporty, or stupid," Re Lin explained. Viper tensed.

"Oh.." was all she said.

"Well, what are my parents like?" Po asked. It was a good question and he thought it ease the conversation.

"Your parents? Your father is very easy-going and laid back. Not very many rules or restrictions. But if you do cross them, you will be punished. He's funny too. Oh, you'll love him!" Re Lin chuckled. Po smiled. It sounded like his dad was actually pretty cool.

"How's my mom?" Po asked. Re Lin quieted his laughing down almost immediately.

"Oh, ho-ho! Your mother.." Re Lin seemed to be trying to think of a joke. "She's a definite beauty. When she was your age, every man wanted to marry your mother." Re Lin smiled then it broke as seemed to think about something. Awkwardly, he spoke. "Are you sure you want to hear the rest?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please. Even if she's scarred for life, I'd rather know than embarrass her," Po said. _What a nice boy_, Re Lin thought. He took a breath before continuing.

"After your mother left you in that radish basket and came back she became more..uptight. She wasn't as care-free or easy-going as she was in her younger years or like your father. It would take a miracle for her to just loosen up!" Re Lin said. He sighed. "It's only because she loves you. When your parents found out you were still alive-you couldn't even imagine how happy they were. I haven't seen your mother that happy in years, Po." Po gave a half-smile.

"Po watch out!" Viper cried. Po stopped and looked in front of him. He hadn't even noticed he was at the edge of a fault. Po's eyes had widened to the size of golf balls.

"Where'd that come from?" Po asked.

"Hallucinations. Almost. This fault has an effect on nearly everyone. Most people fall into this fault without even knowing there is one. It just covers it up and makes it look like it keeps on going," Re Lin explained and then turned to Viper. "Congratulations! Not everyone can see this, you must have some very keen eyesight my friend." Viper smiled.

"It's nothing. Really," Viper said but almost every girl likes compliments and just smiled.

"So how do we get past this fault?" Po asked. He looked carefully over the edge. It seemed to go on forever into a dark, bottomless pit. He quickly backed off the edge.

"There's supposed to be a bridge," Re Lin explained looking around. There was clearly no bridge around here. The group looked puzzled.

"Ohh.. you mean _that_ bridge.." Mantis said. They all looked where his forelegs were pointing. At the other end of the fault was a wooden board bridge. Somebody or the weather had wore down the ropes on the bridge and not it hung, dangling on the other side.

"Crane! Get that bridge!" Master Shifu ordered. Crane nodded and flew towards the bridge. He swooped down and grabbed one of the ropes with his right leg and flew back. Tigress and Monkey caught the rope as Crane let go of it. Soon after Tigress and Monkey tied the bridge back to the wooden posts, they walked across it. It had stood for several years obviously but the Furious Five and the others were still quiet shaky while they crossed it. Crane stood at the other end waiting for the others to catch up. As soon as they did, they continued on.

After several hours and enduring the afternoon heat, they had passed the rocky terrain. Day one had passed as they made camp and slept the night on the hard, dirty ground. While the others slept soundly, one certain panda still lay awake thinking about what he was going to see. What would happen once he got to Pandania? Would his mother be uptight? Did he really look that much like his dad? So many questions ran though his head and eventually he grew tired and fell soundly asleep.

**A/N: I'm sure there weren't any golf balls in ancient China but hey-this is MY STORY! And China played golf back then! x) Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! It's going to take three days to get to Pandania. Which is equal to 3 chapters before getting to Pandania. Day 1 has passed! 1/3 Complete! Next is: The Hills. What do you want to happen? Any special ViperxCrane moments? How about PoxTigress? Any other questions Po should ask? I wanna hear what you guys have to say! Thanks for reading!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: :DDD This story is my most reviewed story yet! With only 5 chapters too! :DD This beats my other story by about 10 reviews! Thank you for all who have reviewed, favorited, author alerted, and story alerted! Let's keep it going! :D And today is **_**mi cumpleanos!**_** :D I'm just **_**kinda**_** happy. :D **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

**Racin' Mason 24: Haha, Thanks! **

**Readingisawsome: Sure! I'll try to do that!**

**Yes-Man: PoxTigress are pretty cool together right? Thank you and I will!**

**Comrade: I'm tried doing ViperxCrane in this chapter- with the next being PoxTigress. Thanks for your suggestions; your suggestion for PoxTigress was good and I'm goin' to use it! (Don't worry, I'll credit you. :D)**

**Animation Universe 2005: Ooh! Great question! I'll use it in da next chapter! **

**ygirl87: Haha Pigress fluff!**

**Awesome-sauce12: Haha, thanks and will do!**

**Your Loyal Fan: I'm making Chapter 7 more of a Pigress/PoxTigress chapter than Chapter 6. Could you explain a lil' bit more on making her more like Tigress? Like how so or how much or in which way? Viper charming Crane with her ribbon dancing..? Hehe, I like it! Here's your update!**

Chapter 6

It was day two on their quest to Pandania. The Furious Five, and the pandas slowly ate breakfast before heading off into the hills. The hills were nice and green. The only problem was there were so many and when there was one, it went way up high. They decided it was faster to go around but then they didn't know which way to go. Crane helped being a near constant guide as they walked and ran around the tall and grassy hills.

It was almost noon and as far as Crane could tell they weren't even halfway through these ridiculous hills. He hoped they would eat soon, his wings had begun tire from the almost constant flying. It wasn't that he didn't feel unneeded but a bird can only do so much, you know? Viper noticed this and declared a lunch break. Shifu tried to protest but Viper insisted right there and then. Nobody questioned her and got out some of their food. That's when Monkey attempted at a conversation. Keyword: attempted.

"So..it sure is green around here.." Monkey awkwardly said.

"Yeah..very green.." Crane said. _Green..Green..Viper.. _Subconsciously, Crane smiled. Crane had totally spaced out while smiling. Meanwhile, Mantis and Monkey were making jokes at Crane. Viper just looked at him, confused at what he was staring at. Tigress and Po glanced at each other with knowing smiles. After a few minutes, Crane came back to reality.

"Whoa-what happened? Why are you guys laughing?" Crane asked when he noticed Monkey and Mantis literally laughing themselves to tears.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Mantis attempted to say, but instead said it in between laughs. Despite Crane's dark-colored feathers, his cheeks flushes to a red. Viper giggled while Po and Tigress were smiling just enjoying the show.

It was later in the afternoon, a few hours past lunch, and Crane was flying and guiding his friends past and around all those darn hills. When he looked back, he saw his friends. He felt something tugging at his mind and focused even more. Where was Viper? He looked and swooped down a few meters to get a closer look. He still couldn't see Viper with them. He looked around and swooped down a few feet. Then he saw a slithering, small, green snake. _Viper.._ his mind rested at the thought of her safe. There she was, she just blended in with the grass so much! That scare almost gave him a heart attack but now he was fine. He promised himself to keep a more careful eye on her.

The rest of the afternoon went on. All the while with Crane sneaking glances back at his friends to make sure that she was still there. The group had caught Crane looking back at them sometimes but regarded it as him checking on them.

_**Viper's POV**_

I looked up at the blue sky to see a black and white feathered bird in the sky. He flew with ease and when he swooped down he made it look so graceful. He always flew so beautifully. The grass underneath me always tickled me, no matter how much I tried to get used to. Even though most times I didn't show it, it did.

Crane swooped down to the ground for a break, and walked with us for awhile. I tried to keep looking forward but I could feel my mind telling me to just look at him. _Stop it Viper! Stop it!_ I gave in and looked at him. The sun hit him just right as his hat seemed to shine off and I could see some of the muscles in his wings and legs. I had never really seen Crane like that. When you first look at him, you think well, he's kinda skinny. But now I could tell he certainly wasn't weak or skinny. He was strong and graceful. Fierce but gentle. Effortless yet fluid. It came so natural to him. What would it be like to see the ground again? I've always been on the ground unless I climbed something tall.

"Viper?" someone said to me. I turned my head and saw Crane looking at me. "Want a ride?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back and answered, "Yes." He stopped walking and brought out his right wing. I slithered up it and slid up on his back with the end of my tail loosely but still firmly around his lower neck.

"Ready?" He asked bending down before going up.

"Yeah," I answered with a grin. He grinned back and jumped up his wings flapping up and down and gaining height. I looked down at the ground as I saw myself temporairily be separated with the ground. Soon after that, he was flying and gliding so effortlessly. "Whoa.." I breathed as I looked all around. The hills were huge and very green.

"The world is a big place, isn't it?" Crane said.

"Yeah.." I answered. It was so breathtaking to see the sight of the green grass and bright colored flowers. I didn't have to look up, just ahead to see the blue sky. I closed my eyes as I let the wind blow through my scales and around me. I cuddled, tail and all, around Crane's neck trying to absorb some of his body heat. The chill of the wind _was_ kinda cold. Crane bent his neck a little closer to me and I felt myself blush. I hoped he couldn't see it, but to reassure myself he wouldn't, I tried to squish myself a little bit under his head.

"Don't..I want to see you.." Crane said calmly. I slowly slithered to the position I had been in moments ago and again felt my cheeks flush. It was moments like this that made me lo-erm, _like_ Crane. _You just __like__ Crane, Viper. You can't exactly fall in love with someone without time..can you? Gah! Stop! _I argued with myself mentally but decided it wasn't something to get worked up over at this moment. This moment was definately too good to waste.

_**Crane's POV**_

**(A/N: This idea is credited to 'Your Loyal Fan'. Now let's get back to reading!)**

Evening had came and passed awhile ago, as well as with dinner. Monkey, Mantis, and Po were playing a card game that Po had learned and well..they were certainly competitive. Tigress and Shifu were meditating and Re Lin was watching the boys in amusement. I was trying to concentrate on the way to win the game but couldn't exactly focus. Not when a green-apple scaled Viper was on my mind. When I decided to lift my head to see if she was still there, I didn't see her. I looked around me looking for her. With each second I didn't see Viper, my heart pounded a little harder and it sped up a little more than it did the past time.

"I-I'll be right back," I muttered, but no one heard him except for Tigress and Shifu. I took off to the sky as he looked around the nearby area for Viper. My wings had become beyond exhausted from the afternoon and evening's flight. _Darn, Crane! You know you shouldn't fly right now! _I scolded myself but still kept flying. _Where is she..?_ I wondered when all of a sudden, I saw a green flash. I flew back over where I saw the flash. I saw something on the ground moving swiftly but couldn't make it out. So I flew down and hid behind a tree as I watched the creature move. It kept moving in circles up and over itself numerous times. It carried something that made it seem to move even more smoothly. Then the moonlight hit the creature just right. In the moonlight was _Viper_! The green-apple scales glimmered and shined over and over as they rolled over and over the coils of her tail and yet somehow moving around from place to place. The way the moon hit her just right just made her breathtakingly beautiful.

_SNAP!_

I looked to see my leg had broken a branch and looked up to see Viper with her small green head looking towards me.

"Who's there?" She called out. Panicked, I turned and flew to the sky without another thought.

**A/N: Darn, another short chapter.. :/ Sorry readingisawsome! But I hope to make the next one longer than this one! How does that sound? **

**BiRtHdAy ChAlLeNgE!**

**Okay, this is one of the last chances I'm going to ask for any PIGRESS/POxTIGRESS  _ and_ VRANE/VIPERxCRANE ideas/moments/fluff moments you guys are either craving for or just want "a little of this and a little of that". How does that sound? Tell me in your reviews please! _RidingtheRoughWaters OUT!_**

_**Read and Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: My my! Five days already? :OO Thanks for all the great ideas you guys! It's always great to hear what you guys want and say about my story! :) I also appreciate any critique as well!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

**dreaming4love: That's a really good idea! I think I'll use that in another chapter-but don't worry, I'll credit you!**

**AnimationUniverse2005: Almost! This is the last day of traveling to Pandania. Hmm, what _are_ Po and Tigress thinking? PO: Uhh... TIGRESS: -.- Don't you even dare get into my head! I guess we'll find out, won't we?**

**monkeycyborgninja: Nice pen name! Yeah, this has a few PoxTigress moments in here. 'Your Loyal Fan' did have a pretty good idea, huh? **

**Comrade: Too bad, I'm going to credit you. Haha, that's fine. Here's your update!**

**Yes-Man: Pigress! :) I'll do my best and I agree! Enjoy the update!**

**Your Loyal Fan: Yep! It was too good to resist! x) No problem! Ohh, now I kind of see the similarities between her and Tigress. Thanks for that point of view! I might use it! :)**

**apollo's girl 136: Thanks! :D Lol, Crane freaking out over Viper getting hurt?..I could see that! I rant all the time! **

Chapter 7

It was the third day and supposedly final day of their quest to Pandania. "We have one last obstacle to pass," Re Lin had said. "The Wúqíng**(1)** Mountains." Early in the morning, the group had left and in an hours time they had reached a small range of mountains. There was only one mountain they were required to cross. The only problem was the mountain they had to cross was the biggest and it had _three_ peaks. They weren't small either, they were huge.

"We have to cross _this_ in a _day_?" Po asked in disbelief. Re Lin nodded.

"That or you won't mind dying in the snow," Re Lin said. So they had started on the first peak. Tigress had done her share of studying when she was a cub and asked Re Lin a question.

"Why are these mountains called 'merciless'?" she asked. Re Lin hesitated to answer.

"This mountain range has taken so many lives. Many have ventured upon it, and few have been able to pass it," Re Lin answered. The group took glances at each other but Re Lin said something that calmed their nerves.

"But the few that have passed were strong and prepared. You are the _Furious Five_ and the _Dragon Warrior_! All of you are strong and have been prepared for journeys and fighting. You will get past this-don't worry." Re Lin had said to calm them. They did, well a little bit. But a little bit seemed better than being uptight the whole way through. They continued climbing fairly fast and soon passed the first peak and started on to the second. They were nearly halfway through the second peak when lunch came around.

Unfortunately for Po they would have to "climb and eat" if they were to reach the top of the mountain in time. So as he climbed he also stuffed a few rice cakes into his mouth and one or two bean buns. The rest also climbed and ate but sometimes found it difficult to do so like for Viper and Mantis. Poor guy was only four inches long and Viper..well, she had no hands in the first place. Kinda hard to keep your balance and use your only "arm" to eat at the same time. But luckily for their small size, they filled up fast and continued on.

It was the nearing the middle of the afternoon when they got done with the second peak. Exhausted from the continuous climbing, they decided to take a small rest.

"So-how long-will-it take..to get to-the top?" Po asked between pants and gasps.

"At this rate.. we may have to camp in a cave for the night but at least we'll be at the top. It will be an easy trip then. Get to the top first is our top priority. Otherwise, we may die from exhaustion," Re Lin explained. The group exchanged glances before Re Lin said, "But we won't." After that the boys started talking about something random. Tigress, Viper, and Shifu _really_ didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"And then-" Po said before quieting down.

"No way!" Monkey exclaimed. Mantis smiled deviously and Crane laughed. _Do I want to know?_ Tigress thought. She thought about it and decided no. She laid down and waved her legs and arms down in the snow. After awhile she noticed the talking quieted down.

"Tigress.." Po started to ask hesitating, "What are you doing?" Tigress herself didn't know what she was doing. She was just bored and wanted the snow to cool her down. But when she looked around she got an idea.

"Snow Angels!" Tigress laughed. The rest of the boys looked confused but something seemed to click inside of Po.

"Ohh! Yeah, I remember doing those!" Tigress was about to get up on her elbows before Po interfered.

"No! You're gonna ruin it! Here, let me help you," Po offered as he stood up with a paw holding out. Without a second thought, Tigress took it as Po easily lifted her up onto her feet and then stood back to admire Tigress' 'snow angel'. Tigress heard shuffling around and looked towards the guys and saw they too were making some snow angels while laughing and at the same time trying to distract the guy next to them. Somehow making snow angels turned into a full-range snowball fight.

Viper would sometimes bury herself briefly underneath the snow and then scare the crap out of one of the guys. She already did with Monkey and Mantis and Crane was next! Mantis nearly had a heart attack!

Little snowballs in regular fights did little to Po but a snowball fight with the _Furious Five_? That's pretty much an _extreme snowball fight_! They were having the time of their lives! Shifu smiled amused at the fun between his students. Everyone had to loosen up and have some fun sometimes.

"C'mon back here and face me Monkey!" Viper laughed.

"Hyah! Oof!" Tigress called and gasped when she threw a snowball and yet got hit by Po. She narrowed her eyes but gave a mischievous grin at him and turned after him running. Po ran away as quickly as he could.

Crane was dodging snowballs and yet throwing snowballs with his feet quite gracefully. Viper sometimes caught herself watching him twirl and have fun in the air. Then she'd return to reality when she heard Monkey and Mantis coming at her. "Eep!" She would scream and go under hiding herself briefly.

Meanwhile, Po had turned around so fast on Tigress that she collided into him. When she realized she couldn't escape his grip she stopped squirming and Po had brought her closer. Like a big bear hug. Except this hug was close. Po had started to stop chuckling and Tigress had started to slowly open her eyes. Then there was a moment of silence as Po and Tigress saw just _how_ close they were. Po had his black arms and hands on her back and Tigress had her arms pinned to her sides and when she fully brought her head up-they almost stopped breathing. They were nose to nose and for Tigress that was _way_ close. But somehow she liked the closeness and for a moment couldn't understand why. Why if it had been some stranger or even a fellow friend, she would've already threatened to murder them by now. So why hadn't she threatened Po? To both of their disappointment they slowly separated. Even though for a moment it was awkward, they were both disappointed. _Why would I be disappointed? Get over it Tigress!_ Tigress scolded herself and walked away. Po looked at her as she walked away but then proceeded to throw a snowball at one of his other companions.

After awhile, Re Lin called for them to keep moving. Even though the masters were disappointed they didn't object and kept moving. It was late afternoon when they had passed the second peak. They had evening and the night to get through the last peak and to get to the top-without killing themselves. No pressure.

The last peak was excruciating and very steep to climb and it seemed to keep on going forever. Climbing through the cold snow. Climbing and climbing. One misstep or letting go of a handle could mean life and death. They kept climbing. Climbing and climbing. Night had fallen and it was _very_ dark. To make matters worse, snow had started to fall-no, _hail_ on the group. It swirled up and around them and the wind also almost constantly gave them a chill through their whole body. They could scarcely see where to put their paws and legs so after awhile of climbing they spotted a small cave.

Viper had been coiled inside of a bag that Crane was holding onto with his beak. He had to start climbing once the air pressure became too much for him to fly. Mantis meanwhile in a pocket of Master Shifu's robe. He was probably clinging onto as much warmth as he could. After Monkey, the last one, climbed into the cave they all settled in. Well, sort of anyway. It was literally freezing up there!

"H-How are w-we ssss-s-supposed to k-keep warrm in herree?" Tigress asked stuttering and trying to get her mouth muscles from freezing up. Master Shifu pondered this for a moment.

"Well, all of you are going to have to huddle for warmth. Mantis and Viper will be in the middle at all times. No arguments or disagreements, _please_," Master Shifu explained. So they did. Monkey just plain out laid down and then curled into a ball. Crane followed by putting his feet at Monkey's feet and just laid down facing the group rather than the cold wall. Viper and Mantis slowly made their way into the middle. Tigress lay ahead of Monkey and tucked in her feet near his head. Po lay similarly but ahead of Crane. Tigress and Po's face were just like right _there_. But neither moved and didn't really want to. After awhile of adjusting, they fell asleep. Well, everyone except Po that is.

**A/N: (1) Pronounced Wu-CHING/Traditional Chinese for 'Merciless'**

**Here's your update you guys! :D I hope you guys like it and please, _please_ with Monkey's cookies on top – _REVIEW!_ Please? It's all I ask! x) Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: It's been 11 days until I've last updated! O_o Geez, I need to get my updates sooner for y'all! Sorry for the late update!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

**AnimationUniverse2005: They're almost there! They just need to get past the other side of the mountain, walk a lil' ways then they're there! :) I'm still debating on how they're meeting the sibling though, but I think it'll be fine!**

**Your Loyal Fan: Hmm, that is a pretty interesting thing to put in! But this chapter I had something different but it's a good idea! :) Although, I could imagine Cari (My version of Po's Mother) taking Tigress or Po aside and saying that the other is a keeper! Haha!**

**dreaming4love: Thank you! :D **

**monkeycyborgninja: Yeah, I tried not to make so much Viper/Crane in that chapter but yeah, that's just the way it came out although I might edit it (just not the dancing part at the end though!) I was planning to put some sentimental dialog in this chapter, some in some other chapters. Hope you like it!**

**brwainer: Don't worry, Tigress is gonna wake up! Hehe! XD Which couple doesn't have some doubts about their feelings toward each other? But that's the fun part! (Well, when you're either writing about it/not happening to you that is!)**

**ygirl87: Lol! I agree! I read this one one-shot fanfic of Po and Tigress and Tigress was teaching the little bunnies and instead they were asking little innocent questions! It was _SOO_ funny! Hehe, it was too cute! x) It's a good idea! **

**Enough talk! Time to read! :DDD**

Chapter 8

Po's POV

I lay awake on my back looking at the cold, stone ceiling. It hung low so I couldn't stand up in it but I could sit down just fine. Everyone else was asleep soundly but I just couldn't go to sleep. Too many questions raced through my mind and I couldn't calm it.

I looked around. Monkey was sleeping soundly, just like Crane, Viper, and Mantis. I turned my head to look at Tigress. Her amber-colored eyes were hidden behind her closed eyelids and her breathing was steady. I turned back over onto my back attempting again to fall asleep.

What if my parents didn't like me? What if they hated the idea of me knowing kung fu? What if they expected me to do something that I don't normally do? What if their ways and beliefs were too different from mine? These questions haunted me and I couldn't do a thing about it! I put one hand behind me. A few moments later, I heard someone move.

"Pwah!" they went, and my hand wasn't where I had put it. I turned my head to see a very annoyed Tigress.

"Heh, oops," I tried to apologize. I totally had forgotten Tigress was sleeping right next to me and I almost cut off her breathing! What kind of friend was I?

"You woke me up," she said plainly without her expression changing.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that," I apologized again. Tigress looked at me and asked, "Why aren't you asleep Po?" I opened my mouth to try and say that I woke up when she woke up but closed it. I sighed before talking.

"I'm just worried about how things will go down tomorrow," I said quietly looking down at the floor. When I looked back up at her after she didn't respond for awhile, her expression had changed.

"Don't worry Po. They'll love you. I mean you're their son. Plus, when they meet you-they'll be overjoyed," Tigress said. It gave me a little boost of confidence but it soon faded away.

"But..my mom left me in a radish box..I mean..did they even love me in the first place?" I turned to look at her and she had the same softened expression on her face.

"I'm sure they did Po. I mean look at the time and place you and your mother were in. She was on the run from Shen and his wolf minions. She couldn't keep running forever. The next best thing was to not let you die. She loved you too much to let you die Po. Remember, the biggest act of love you can give is sacrifice. She gave up both a death for you and beginning a new life with you-to protect you, because she loved you. I'm sure she just wished it was a choice she never had to make in the first place," Tigress said. I looked at her. My mother gave me up because she..loved me? It made barely any sense to my still-already racing mind.

"Really? I just..didn't think of it like that.." I said quietly as not to wake up the others. My muscles were still tense and I knew that despite Tigress's comforting words, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Then I felt a warm paw cover my hand. I turned my head to see Tigress's paw.

"It will be fine. They love you Po. You're their son, their own flesh and blood. They'll adore you..just like we do," Tigress said with a slight smile. I thought I saw something else..a blush maybe? But heck, she had orange fur so I couldn't tell. Her glowing amber eyes seemed to sparkle in a way when she looked at me. But there was no light, so how could they sparkle? Maybe I'm seeing things. No, _I am_ seeing things. I smiled at Tigress and she gave a slightly bigger smile back this time. I loved making her smile, it always the best part of my day-er, _night_.

"Good night Po," she said, slowly removing her paw from mine. But something about her seemed reluctant to go though. I decided to just shake it off and sleep.

"Good night Tigress," I whispered back but she was already purring in her sleep.

**A/N: Geez! Can't I write anything _LONGER ?_ Apparently not.. But I promise to make the next chapter quicker than the update for this one! Hope you liked some of the 'sentimental dialog' between them! ;D**

_**Read and Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: The last day to Pandania! :DD Woot-Woot! (This is the kind of story you get from listening to 'Kung Fu Fighting', 'Superfreak', and 'She Wolf' for more than an hour!) **_**PLUS NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE YOU MEET MY OC/NEW SIBLING! :DDD**_

**Po: Thank the gods! I was going to collapse from all that walking and climbing!**

**Me: Mmhmm, surree! (rolls eyes) You just hope the rest of the gang **_**were**_** asleep during your talk with-(mouth is now gagged thanks to **_**You-Know-Who**_**) (rolls eyes)**

**Tai Lung: Shh! We can't let the rest of the Five know! (winks)**

**Me: -_- What the hell are you doing alive?**

**Tai Lung: This is your mind! I'm alive _in your mind_! :D**

**Me: -_- Mind, I command you to kill him! **

**Tai Lung: (still there)**

**Me: (sigh) On with the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

**Comrade: I wasn't thinking about actually _killing_ someone, but hey..someone could..that would ruin the plot no thanks! xD Lol, yeah if Monkey died..I'm sure they'd be able to make it through though. MONKEY: -.- Thanks a lot! ME: No problem ^^ I know what you mean by 'refreshing your mind' about a story you've read. I've story-alerted _soo_ many other KFP fanfics! Haha! Anyways, hope you like this update!**

**monkeycyborgninja: That's what I was planning on-for Po and the others to either meet or kind of meet the new sibling. Yeah, if they did find out later if they were related? I wonder how their reaction would actually be. I've had different scenes/actions of how they meet but this or the definitely next chapter they'll meet for sure! They just won't know they're _brother_ and _sister_!**

**brwainer: Cool and thanks! **

**AnimationUniverse2005: Taught or learned a few things from Po? Either way, Po will meet his new little sibling first then his parents. But don't worry! They'll be super happy when they see him!.. I hope at least-JK! Here's your update and I'll post it soon!**

Chapter 9

The cave's opening was to the east, so unfortunately for those that sleep in (A.K.A. Po and Re Lin), were nearly forced to wake up early as the sun prepared to make its journey across the sky once again.

"Po...Po..." the Furious Five were trying to wake up Po while trying _not_ to get sucker punched. Everybody learned that lesson when Monkey went in after Po to get him to wake up and ended up with a bruise on his cheek the whole day. Mantis and Crane would not shut up about it the whole day-and still haven't let it go.

"Tigress!" Viper hissed.

"What?" Tigress asked Viper.

"Wake him up!" She hissed quietly.

"Me? B-but-" Tigress tried to talk her way out of waking him up but Viper pushed her lightly but enough towards Po as to shake him. "_Why?_" Tigress whispered through clenched teeth.

"Because he won't be mad at you! Now wake him up!" Viper concluded. Tigress sighed and shook his shoulder.

"Po, wake up." Nothing. "Po, _wake up_." He shifted his body away from her. Tigress thought and then got another idea. "Oh, Po! _Sweetheart_," Tigress said sweetly. It was very much unlike her obviously. So it was no surprise when the rest of the Five were staring at Tigress and watched her next and every move after that. "It's time for you to wake up!" When he didn't move, she moved her hand to tickle behind his left ear. He started laughing. "Wake up sweetie." Then she yelled loudly, "_**WAKE UP!**_" Po sat straight up and knocked his forehead against Tigress's head. Now Tigress and everyone else believed she really couldn't feel pain. But when he hit his already hard head against hers at nearly full force-_that_ hurt.

"Ohh..Ow!" Po said as he rubbed his forehead. "Ya know you didn't have to yell.." Meanwhile, Tigress was clutching the right side of her now throbbing head to try and keep it from hurting. "Oh hey, are you okay?" Po asked. Tigress immediately mentally woke up and let go of her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied flatly. Her head was throbbing with every pulse that beat and it hurt like hell, alright.

"Are you sure? I mean-" Po reached out to touch her but Tigress dodged his paw and stood up above the others. "Let's head out. That way we can get to the village early enough." With that she left the group and waited with Master Shifu outside the small cave. The rest of the Five and Po gathered their stuff and steadily climbed out of the cave and walked around and past the cave.

"Where to now?" Crane asked as he approached Master Shifu, Tigress, and Re Lin.

"Look," Re Lin was all he said. The rest of the Five and Po looked on in astonishment. They were at the top of one of the most treacherous snowy mountains in China and down below was a little village. Around the village were other tall hills, like the Valley of Peace. It reminded Po and the others of their home in the valley. The village was perched on a smaller hill more west as it descended down. There was a worn, dirt path that even they could see lead up to the gate way of the village. Down and around the village and hill were trees and off to the south was a lake and from the northwest to the northeast was a small but still alive river that flowed in and out of the valley.

And after all that Po saw, he simply said, "Wow. This is going to be _awesome!_"

After about twenty minutes of searching for a large enough sized tree, Mantis and Master Shifu chopped it down pinpointing the weakpoints of the tree therefore making it fall down with a big _THUD_. In front was Re Lin, then Master Shifu, after him was Monkey with Mantis perched on his right shoulder. Viper sat behind him with her tail wrapped tightly around a small branch with Crane behind her. Tigress was behind Crane, and last of all our huggable Dragon Warrior-Po.

"Ready?" Re Lin called. No one spoke for a few moments and then Re Lin called out for Po to start the ride down. Po nodded, got off and then started pushing the giant log down.

_Oh my gosh_.. was all the Furious Five were thinking as they felt the log finally meet the end of firm ground and just hovering over the steep mountain. Unlike the other side of the mountain, there were no peaks. It was just really, _really_ steep. _Maybe that's why no one leaves this place,_ Po thought. _They probably can't climb this steep of a mountain_. Then Po reached his end of the log and before Po knew it, the log was descending downward. Tigress reached behind her and grabbed Po's arm and pulled him onto the log just in time.

"Ahhhh!" They all screamed in terror as the log crazily sped down the mountain. After what seemed like hours, but actually moments on just a simple log going a hundred miles an hour.

It was when they finally got to the bottom, that they came back to their senses. Re Lin's and Master Shifu's fur was all messed up with somewhat feared expressions on their face. Monkey's face seemed to be stuck with his teeth stuck together and poor Mantis was still clinging onto Monkey's shoulder for dear life! Viper had somehow wrapped herself around Crane's abdomen and Crane seemed to be cradling her in his wings both with feared looks on their face. When Crane and Viper came to their usual senses, they both blushed fiercely and silently but slowly removed themselves from the others grip and warmth. Meanwhile, the funniest to watch was Tigress and Po. Po had his arms around Tigress and Tigress had her arms wrapped around his and holding onto them just like how Mantis was holding onto Monkey. When Tigress and Po realized the position they were in, they looked at each other and for a few seconds into the other eyes and blushed even more than Viper and Crane had for a moment. Tigress coughed softly telling Po to let go of her. He did remove his arms around her and for Tigress that made her feel kind of sad. _Why do I feel disappointed? Get a grip Tigress!_ Tigress got that same stern look on her face and was the first to get off the log. Although that determined look didn't stay too long on her face.

"UGH! My fur!" Tigress cried. Tigress had never really cared about her clothing or her appearance at all for that matter. She was simply intimidating and everyone knew that. But just like the others who had ruffled feathers, shook up fur, and unsteady scales she was no exception to the rush of the ride. From the corner of her eye, she turned to see Po pull something out of _her_ bag. She turned around swiftly and started to snarl when he realized what he had in his hand.

"Here," he said plainly as he got up quickly and helped brush some of her fur. She felt some of her blush right through her orange fur. The way he brushed her fair was gentle and it didn't hurt her at all. She liked it but couldn't let the rest of the Five know it! Oh and she couldn't forget her own _father_ was there! "Uhh..-" she started before taking the brush out of his hands. She looked at him and whispered a "Thank you" with one of her rare smiles. Po smiled back. For a moment, something inside her fluttered and she had to take an extra breath.

_Gah! Tigress! __**Get a grip-NOW!**_ Tigress scolded herself for falling into a little act of helpfulness. She took her bag from him and looked towards the rest of the group with a 'Are-you-coming-or-what?' look.

They snapped out of their trances and shook some of their fur or feathers in Crane's case, and stood up ready to continue on. They were _this_ close to seeing the village. When the Five looked at Po, they could see a big ear-to-ear grin on his face. But he was also moving his palms in a nervous way. He was obviously both eager and nervous. I mean, if you hadn't seen your parents in twenty years-wouldn't you be a little nervous?

"Ready nephew?" Re Lin asked. Po nodded with that same silly grin on his face.

"Totally!" He yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. Re Lin smiled and chuckled at his nephew's enthusiasm.

"Very well. Let's go!" Re Lin called and started walking on a worn down dirt path to Pandania, with the others following closely. They thought their journey was near done, but little did they know that really a new little "distraction" would make sure it was just the beginning!

**A/N: I liked the last sentence the most! xD Favorite song now? Superfreak! Lol! I hoped you guys liked that update and next chapter, you WILL meet my OC/Da Sibling! :DDD So please.._(Insert Drum Roll Here)_**

_**Read and Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: ****Past the rocky terrain, hills, and snow-covered 'merciless' mountains (not to mention a very exciting ride down it ;D) – THEY'VE MADE IT TO PANDANIA! Well, sort of.. Now they have to climb **_**another**_** hill! **

**Po: Yeah! More work for us! Why'd you put the pandas at the top of a hill? Stairs are bad enough!**

**Tigress: (face-paws) Po, I think it's fine. **

**Po: Fine? We have to keep climbing!**

**Me: You'll be fine as long as you're with Tigress, Po!**

**Po & Tigress: Ah-ah-No-no-no-no!**

**Po: I'm ok!**

**Tigress: I'm sure he can handle it!**

**Me: You guys do know I'm teasing right?**

**Po & Tigress: Uhh..yeah! Totally!**

**Me: On with the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! I only own my Original Characters for this story!**

**brwainer: Haha, yeah! I liked the fur brushing too! You'll meet the sibling in this chapter! And then the family in either the next or following the next chapter! Either way I hope you like it!**

**AnimationUniverse2005: Not was-_is_! You'll find out who the little "distraction" is in this chapter! **

**monkeycyborgninja: Thanks! Yeah, I like to respond to my reviewers. I have some pretty random comments in my own mind, hehe! ^^ **

Chapter 10

The group had walked all morning with nearly nothing to eat. With them being so close to Pandania, Master Shifu had them eat while walking. That was alright with Po, since he was **(A/N: Two Words)** _STAR-VING_!

"How much farther?" Po asked Re Lin. Re Lin looked back at his nephew with a frown.

"Sorry, but we're not even half way up this hill," Re Lin said. Po's jaw dropped and as did the others but mentally. They were this _freaking_ close to getting there-why couldn't they just be there now? But the Five and Po tried to be patient, but it was starting to become very wavery and their patience was starting to break-even for Tigress and Master Shifu. In the meantime, it was unusually quiet between the group members so Tigress decided to start up a conversation in order to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Wow..it's so green.." Tigress observed. Green grass and even green-leaved trees that were just shades darker than the grass. "So, you guys were never discovered for like twenty years?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, over the years we've had plenty of close calls. Luck has just been on our side," Re Lin said with a smile.

"For twenty years?" Tigress asked with a hint of a chuckle in her voice. Re Lin answered with a laugh.

"Apparently, yes. I guess some certain small villages around here know of us, but I'm sure, I _hope _they knew of the danger of knowing us," He said. Tigress nodded. The group continued to ask more about Pandania's culture and secrecy until it came around noon. Now, they were about halfway through the day and the hill. Master Shifu decided to let them rest and eat, the gang certainly didn't disagree with him.

The gang pulled out their own individual food and started eating.

"We're so close..what do you think it will be like?" Monkey asked. Even though Re Lin explained the basics of what their culture was like, it was still interesting to think about what it would _really_ be like.

"Hmm.. I wonder if they make half as good of noodles as Po," Viper teased. Monkey laughed.

"Well, then Po has some cooking competition, but it'll be hard to beat his noodle soup!" Monkey said. They agreed.

"Do you think there'll be any kids?" Viper asked. Mantis seemed a little nervous at that. He was never really good with kids in the first place besides playing with them. Po noticed Tigress seemed to be pretty deep in thought but decided to talk to her.

"What do you think Tigress?" He asked her. She seemed to be mumbling something but Po couldn't make out what it was.

"Secrecy for twenty years..Re Lin!" Tigress called. "Have any of the children, if any, seen anything other than another panda?" she asked. Re Lin shook his head.

"Unless they sneak out past the hills, all we've seen is each other. You can tell how much fun that was. Seeing each other everyday and putting up with your conflicting neighbors with no escape. _Funn_," Re Lin said looking into space for awhile, probably remembering that one certain "neighbor".

After lunch, the group cleaned up their mess and kept walking. They were now having an actual pretty good conversation when Re Lin spoke up. The group was too loud to hear what he said.

"Say again?" Tigress asked, a little sheepishly.

"Please hide for a moment," he said then he smiled. "I have to tease my niece. I'll have you meet her later." The gang looked up the road and sure enough saw a small black and white being. They gave each other some _What-is-he-up-to?_ Looks but didn't argue and hid. Po and the Furious Five guys sat and hid behind a bush and a tree on the left side of the road. They had to be careful otherwise they would fall off the steep grassy area and tumble down the hill they had worked so hard to climb, er, _walk_. Tigress, Viper, and Master Shifu sat on the other side behind a bush. When all was quiet and clear, Re Lin started to speak. Well, shouted.

_**Tigress's POV**_

"_**LILY VERDANA! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!**_" The small panda looked around, as if looking for a way to get out of this but Re Lin had this seriously pissed off look on his face. The small panda decided to cooperate with her uncle. She looked pretty sheepish as she stood in front of her tall, aged, but bulky uncle. She had the same white and black fur and jade green eyes like Po. Her extra fur was pulled back into a ponytail and it reached down to her hip. I couldn't decide if she was small or tall from a distance really. She was in black pants, flip-flop-like sandals, and a light blue tunic with black seams. There was only one thing about her that seriously concerned me. No, she wasn't too fat but she just seemed too..._skinny_.

"Yes, Uncle Re Lin?" she asked sheepishly. Something about her told me that she wasn't intimidated too often. Re Lin circled around her with that same stern look on his face.

"Tell me the reason you are breaking rules one through seven!" She had an expression that told she didn't want to really answer the question. She knew it would get her in more trouble.

"Uhh..well, you see-" she started before being abruptly cut off.

"Would you like me to tell your mother of your whereabouts? What you were doing? Why you aren't wearing your yukata?" He paused before continuing. "What do you think she would do about it?" Her jade green eyes had widened and she had the shock of realization on her face. She turned around to face him with her mouth open but no words coming out. She quickly checked around the environment searching for anyone in case they were watching. Then she did something, even I could tell she hated to do-got down on her knees and her paws as one as she looked up at her uncle _pleading_.

"Please Uncle! Please don't tell Mom! She'll ground me for life! You know she will! _**PLEASE!**_" she begged and pleaded. His stern face turned into that wide old smile we had seen all the way here.

"Oh you know I'm joking with you right!" He roared with laughter. Meanwhile, the girl still on her knees, had her mouth open and was staring at him with shock. Then after a few moments, she closed it and gave him a look and stood up. "So where's your _friend_ Zulan?" He asked with a chuckle and a knowing smile. She gave him a look.

"Cousin-in-law and-" then she realized something was missing out of the equation and she looked around. "Huh, where did he go?"

"Right here!" said a voice. I looked up to see the a black arm and paw hanging over the edge of the cliff above and behind me. He sounded weary and tired and was even panting. How did I not hear him?

"Zulan! What are you doing? You didn't see-"

"Oh yeah, I saw it alright!" The black arm and paw vanished but a moment later, the whole figure jumped onto the road. He seemed like the model of a Giant Panda. He was a bit overweight but something about him seemed a bit more healthy, well, for a panda anyways. He was taller and he was older than her by a few years but I couldn't tell how many. "But I won't tell anyone." He confirmed with a small smile and I felt the same girl's relief as she breathed in.

"Thanks," she said.

"So what are you two doing?" Re Lin asked the two young teenagers.

"Our afternoon run-" the girl state plainly as if it were something she did everyday. Which it probably was.

"Correction: Her afternoon joy walk and jog, _MY_ workout!" The boy 'corrected' with a joking smile. She gave him a smile with a look and laughed.

"You sure do love running don't you, Lily?" Re Lin asked the girl. She gave an ear-to-ear grin that I had only ever seen on Po and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Weird, did all Pandas have those grins?

"Of course! It's the best thing in the world!" She exclaimed. "Isn't it yours?" I realized her joke and Re Lin smiled and chuckled.

"Not the slightest, but I'm glad it's yours. Just don't get too caught up in your running though, kay Lily? You almost left your friend behind!" Re Lin said. Lily laughed.

"It's not funny! You almost do that everytime!" He said. She only laughed harder.

"Well, it's not my fault! You just gotta keep up!" She explained with a smile.

"Lily! You're the fastest panda alive! How the heck are the rest of us supposed to keep up?" He asked her. She gave a smile to him.

"You just gotta try," she said plainly. I saw her tense up and she flicked her head towards the tree where the guys were. _Uh-oh_ I thought.

"Lily-!" Re Lin tried to stop her but she was _super_ quick. She lunged at something above the bushes and I heard an 'Oof!'

"State your name!" She yelled with such seriousness I almost didn't think it was her. I looked a little above where we were hiding. She had Po pinned down to the ground.

"Ah-ah-!" He tried to state his name but was too terrified of the teenager to speak.

"Lily! Don't! He's a friend!" Re Lin explained. She got off of him.

"What's your name? How come I haven't seen you around here?" She asked Po.

"Lily!" Re Lin gasped. "He belongs here and lives here!" He yelled at her.

"Oh yeah?" She turned to Po. "What's my name?" Po seemed frozen but snapped out of it and attempted to answer her.

"Uh...?" He tried not to make it a question but I caught the hint.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" She gave a look of shock. Po tried to make it look like he was trying hard to remember. "Uncle, is he an outcast? I haven't seen him around Pandania _at all_."

"He is somewhat, but don't worry. He'll get to know Pandania's neighbors and inhabitants well in due time," Re Lin said. Lily looked at him and looked back at Po.

"Look, there's a party tomorrow night. _Be there_. This isn't a request-it's an order. Be here and if anybody asks-you're with me, Lily. You're going to become social and find some friends. We meet here, kay? Tomorrow night. Better to be fashionably late than early and sticking out like a sore paw. Got it?" Lily explained. Po nodded with a wide-eyed look.

"Good," she said plainly turning around. Then she turned back around to look at Po and said, "You better be here. I don't like being stood up, even if they are strangers." She turned around and expertly jumped onto the cliff Zulan had been panting on earlier. She appeared to be doing something with a nearby tree but Zulan was talking.

"Re Lin, what are you doing out here?" Re Lin looked at the teenager, acting to be confused with his question. "You asked Lily and I why we were out here. Now why are you out here?" Re Lin had been saved by Lily's outburst.

"Ready Zulan?" She asked him. I turned my head to see with the tree, she had made a sort of a slingshot or a catapult of some kind. He looked at her with a _You're Crazy!_ look. "Oh come on! How else are we gonna get up there? Walking?" Zulan mumbled something similar to, "I wish.."

"Uncle, do you or ..What's your name?" Lily realizing she still hadn't gotten Po's name.

"P-Po," he answered.

"Po..hmm, not a bad name. It's short and to the point! Anyway, do you guys need a lift to Pandania?" Re Lin saved Po with a simple explanation.

"No thank you. We'll be walking," Re Lin explained. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever floats your boat! Oh, and Mom's expecting to see you at dinner Uncle! C'mon Zulan!" Lily called.

"What! Are you crazy? There is absolutely _noo_ way I'm-" While Zulan had been rambling on about how he wasn't going to be catapulted to Pandania, Lily had her legs wrapped around the vines of the tree and grapped his forearms while upside down and then cut the vines, resulting in two teenagers being flown up a hill and one of them screaming. I'm pretty sure that one was Zulan.

"Aw man! We should've totally done that! We'd so get up there faster! How are we supposed to make it by dinner time _now_?" Po exclaimed his voice now returning to him. I stepped out of the bushes and thought about it.

"Do you wanna race up there or be catapulted?" I asked the group. The guys gave me the same _You're Crazy!_ look that Zulan had given Lily but I rolled my eyes and looked at Viper. She was smiling and looked like she was ready for a challenge.

"Catapult it is!" I declared and started setting out directions for the rest of the Five and Po to find so we could make ourselves a replica. "Oh and Po-" Po turned around looking at me. "We are _so_ making it in time for dinner."

**A/N: I kind of like/don't like how this came out but I'm not sure how else it would be written so I hope this works for you guys! Not much to say here but if y'all have any ideas-I read all reviews so I'm open to _any_ ideas you guys have to share with me! Until the next update!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: ****Yes, I do realize that Po didn't recognize Re Lin called Lily his niece-but he can be kinda slow! XD ****PO: Hey!**** Oh I'm only teasing Po! The reason why Re Lin did not tell Lily, Po is his brother/cousin is because he wanted them to meet formally with his parents/family and such. They'll both get a surprise! **_**(Yes, brwainer, you are right! Re Lin is trying to make it more exciting!)**_

**brwainer: No, she isn't bipolar..I may have to go back and edit that if it sounds that much like it. She just felt threatened by Po, seeing as she never saw him before. She doesn't like what Shen did to her family and hates traitors, so she thought for a moment he was a spy or something similar. **

**AnimationUniverse2005: It's not a half bad idea, but I think I'll still have Re Lin or someone close to the family helping them out. But it's a good idea! :)**

**FFcrazy15: _50__th__ Reviewer Here! :DD_** **OMG, thanks so much! I absolutely love your 'Eye of the Dragon' PoxTigress series! You're a very talented writer! :D I know yukatas are Japanese, but I just didn't feel like using the correct Chinese term. Thanks, the A/N is kind of fun to do! ^^**

**monkeycyborgninja: Haha, thank you! No one likes having their parents told/finding out their kid broke the rules! Nobody likes the consequences, haha! **

Chapter 11

Po and the Furious Five had finished making the homemade tree catapult and everyone besides Tigress was staring at it, wondering who was going first. It was Tigress who broke the staring contest and silence.

"So who's going first?" she asked. The group pointed at each other, and Tigress sighed.

"I suggest that all of you go at once. That way it's all over, quick and easy," Master Shifu suggested. Tigress nodded.

"Po, sit there. Yes, there. Crane come sit right there..No, not there-here.." Tigress directed the whole group to sit down along with Re Lin. Re Lin looked scared as did the rest besides Tigress and Shifu. Shifu would be cutting the vines but still was quick enough to make the catapult with them.

"Ready?" Master Shifu asked. Tigress nodded before anyone could argue. Master Shifu cut the vines and off went the group-flying through the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!" All the guys except for Master Shifu yelled.

"Hahaha-_WEEEEEEEEEE!_" Viper squealed like the girl she was. Tigress was for a few moments, literally flying. Well, they all were but Tigress was in her own world as she felt the wind blow through her fur. Po turned his head and saw Tigress with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Her fur blew back and the sun hit her just right-like at sparring practice.

_**Po's POV**_

I turned my head and saw Tigress with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Her fur blew back and the sun hit her just right-like at sparring practice. I was too memorized looking at her to know where I was landing. Reality hit me too fast – and a bit too hard for my taste.

"Oof!" I grunted as I hit something that felt like steel against my body. I fell down. _Ow!_ was all I could think of as my whole body ached. What the heck did I fall onto? I looked up to see a huge tree with a panda landing impression in its bark. "Heheh..oops.." The others had fallen as well, some harder than others.

"Ow!" I heard Mantis yell out. We all sat up, rubbing our heads or aching body parts.

"Guys.." I heard someone say. I couldn't pinpoint who it was. "Guys!" I looked up to see it was Tigress.

"What?" I asked. "We're here.." she said as she turned her head and I saw where we were. We had landed in a forest outside the village. But this village had a wall around it. I stood up and eyed it. "So how are we supposed to get past this darn wall?" I asked, hoping for easy suggestions of how to do so.

"Easy," Tigress started, "we're going to jump it." Aw man! Good luck getting Uncle Re Lin and I up there! I looked behind me at the forest and found a way over the wall. The Furious Five were stretching their limbs, and I prepared to jump at a tree. I was determined to use my kung fu as a way to solve this. I jumped at the tree, and when I was close I jumped off of that one and towards a tree that was close it. When I got close to that one I jumped off that one and onto the tree I was jumping at before and repeated the process until I got to the top. When I saw I got to the top, I jumped off and watched in near slow-motion as I flew over the wall. It was so great then I realized something. I was _falling_. I won't deny and say it was 'nothing'. 'Cause heck, that hurt! I had fallen on my stomach and my face pounding the ground. Plus you know what else, no _all_ that I could say?

"Ow." One word. What is wrong with me! I got up but every bone in my body once again told me to just lay down and to not move. Too bad I had to keep going. I stood up and looked around. Then I saw Shifu, Re Lin, and the Furious Five gracefully fly over the wall. Ugh. Why couldn't I do that?

Unlike Shifu and the Furious Five, Uncle Re Lin wasn't so graceful with his landing (like me).

"Are you okay?" Master Shifu asked Uncle Re Lin after he nearly fell off the roof they had jumped onto.

"Y-yeah. Can I just get down?" Uncle Re Lin stammered, his eyes wide. It was so obvious this wasn't a thing he did everyday.

"Of course Re Lin," Master Shifu agreed and quickly grabbed hold of Re Lin's arm and in a flash he was on the ground. I didn't even have time to react! I started speaking after Re Lin snapped out of his daze.

"Where to now Uncle?" I asked. He seemed confused at first but then remembered.

"We should probably get to your family's house. Hopefully we can get over there without being swarmed-" Re Lin explained as he peeked around the corner of a small building.

"Swarmed by who?" I asked.

"Kids," he stated plainly. Kids? What was the harm in them? "One, no one have seen more than a panda in their life and seeing all of you will definitely attract attention. Not that you don't deserve it, but now's just not the time to meet your number one fan, am I right?" Re Lin explained. We all nodded.

"It's kind of hard to meet _another_ number one fan when you're hanging with them," Tigress joked. I never thought she could joke. What was that? She was _smiling_! I nearly gaped right there and then but I didn't. I she was talking about _**me**_. I smiled back at her and she didn't frown or anything. I wondered if our friendship was improving.

"Ha ha," I fake laughed. "So what's two?" Re Lin looked at me.

"You said, 'One, no one has seen bla bla blah'. What's two?" I asked again.

"Two? Oh, yes! If a kid does come up to you, don't look them straight in the eye and just try to focus on something else other than their face," Re Lin explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause most of those kids out there know how to put on the right face for the right occasion. Like say, a little kid runs to you or your friend Viper and you tell them you have to go. They give you this absolutely adorable face that you just can't ignore and you get slowly sucked in. Then it takes you a millennia to tell them you have to go without breaking their heart or ruin that poor little guy's face. Oh don't look at me like that Po! I'm sure you did that at least once to your adopted parent at least once!" I thought about it.

_**My Flashback**_

"_Dad?" _My dad and I were at the local market during my younger years. Back when I was still smaller than him.

"_Yes, Po?" He asked me. I pointed to a local food stand. "Oh no Po! Not anymore tanghulu _**(A/N: Yes, it's a word! Tanhulu-wiki it!)** _for you!" Dad answered. _I thought I had lost almost all hope of getting the candied fruit when I remembered the one last fool-proof technique! _I put my lips into a sad pout position and I thought of dying little babies. That was my secret for making sure my eyes look sparkly and teary enough. I bent my head a little and forced my eyes to look up at him. _

"_Daddy?" I pleaded. I heard him saying he wouldn't look at me. But slowly he did and when he did, he couldn't turn his face away from me. _

"_Oh..oh-Po!" He couldn't deny me now! I was in control! "Fine, let's go Po." I lit up like the happy little panda I was and skipped with my father down to the tanghulu stand._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Uhh...maybe once or twice," I admitted laughing nervously. We were about to start walking before Re Lin turned around and said, "Remember, don't look them in the eyes. If you do, you're trapped." We nodded and start walking. I know the others must've thought he was crazy or cuckoo, but he was right.

We had been walking for awhile when I heard an 'Eep!' I was tempted to turn around but forced my right shoulder to stay straight instead of turning back. I heard someone say, "Ohh!" I think it was Viper.

"You looked didn't you?" I asked, half joking.

"Yes..it was so cute!" Viper admitted. I smiled and laughed. We walked for a little longer and then saw a group of little kids playing around the corner. When they saw us, the froze in their tracks and stared at us.

"Whoa.." I heard one say.

"Wow..they look totally _AWESOME!_" Another said. When we passed them, Tigress asked me and Uncle Re Lin a question.

"Is the term 'awesome' in every panda's vocabulary?" Tigress joked. We all laughed. After awhile, I turned to Uncle Re Lin.

"Hey, we almost there?" I asked. He nodded and stopped walking.

"Po, here's your family's house." I gazed at it, mouth wide open. This was a house? It was HUGE! So much bigger than the rest of the houses and it either had a very high ceiling or was at least a two-story house. It wasn't as big as the Jade Palace, but that was one heck of a house! Uncle Re Lin spoke again: "I guess the expression would be correct when I say this Po. Welcome to Pandania and welcome home."

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? You'll get to meet Po's father/mother the next chapter! I hope it was good enough! I hope you guys can copy Puss's (From Shrek) adorable cat face and then paste it onto a little panda's face! XD Minus the orange fur and all, haha!**

**Tigress: Soo...you _did_ use that face! And for your own selfish purposes! (joking)**

**Po: (laughs) Not exactly..I was helping the hungry!**

**Crane: You mean you. **

**Po: Exactly!..Sort of. I was hungry!**

**Viper: O_o Tigress was smiling?**

**Tigress: Yes, Viper-I _can_ smile! :)**

**Monkey: O_O**

**Mantis: O_O**

**Tigress: Oh come on! It's not that surprising is it?**

**Po: Uhm...**

**Tigress: (sigh) Forget I asked.. -_-**

**Me: Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! :D 5 days & no update? :OO Not good!Plus, I watched the new Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Saturday and it was..**_**EPIC!**_** Who else watched it and loved all the effects? ****ME: (waving hand up high) Oh! Oh! I do! I do!****OTHER ME: (Slaps Me) Shut up! You're going to creep out your reviewers!**** Heheh, sorry for that interruption ^^;**

**FFcrazy15: Haha, thank you! Po giving his Dad that look..we've all been there at least **_**once**_

**brwainer: :OO You are **_**soo**_** lucky! Now I wanna go see baby pandas! Yep, distracted with a new environment and new people-****PO: -.-**** , erm, **_**pandas**_**.**

**Comrade: Yay! You back! :DD No need to wait any longer for your update!**

**AnimationUniverse2005: Don't worry, I'm posting more! They gonna step inside da **_**HUGE**_** house! Haha!**

**monkeycyborgninjas: Don't worry, I won't judge you for that! XD Well, it's probably born in every panda's vocabulary - haha, we'll see won't we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Viper: Aren't you excited Po? (obvious excitement)**

**Po: (smiles a little weaker than usual) Heheh, yeah..**

**Tigress: But you're nervous.**

**Po: What? No I am not!**

**Tigress: You **_**so**_** are!**

**Po: Not!**

**Tigress: So! **

**(Po & Tigress continue on for the next 10 minutes)**

**Mantis: Oh my gosh you guys! **_**SHUT UP!**_

**(Po & Tigress look at Mantis & about to continue arguing)**

**Master Shifu: You guys argue one more time and you **_**will**_** be punished!**

**Po: Not!**

**Tigress: So!**

**Master Shifu: (Jumps to spread them apart but is stuck in mid-air; like a glove wrapped around his abdomen) What the heck?**

**Me: Tsk, tsk, tsk! No hurting my main characters!**

**Master Shifu: B-but-!**

**Me: I don't wanna hear it! I'm the writer now! I'm in control! (Evil laugh in background)**

**Master Shifu: O_o Oh gosh, we're doomed!**

**Me: xD Are you kidding me? We're gonna rock this! Let's continue!**

Chapter 12

Po's POV

Uncle Re Lin, the rest of the gang, and I stood in front of the huge home where my parents and family lived. I probably stood there gawking at the huge mansion in front of me but.._DAMN_! There was another huge wall that stood around the house, so imagine a huge, tall wall and then seeing an even bigger house within that wall. Pretty big, huh?

Re Lin pushed open the gates of the wall, and walked in. We followed him. Around the house was a nice, green lawn with a small garden in the left front corner. We kept walking up the stone path and stopped in front of the dark wooden doubled doors of the mansion. Re Lin went ahead and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a voice came from behind.

"It's me, Re Lin. I'm back," was all he said. The doors opened and inside was a simple house. The wooden floors and white walls, with some decorate tables and even more delicate, look-at-don't-touch vases and such. It was a female, grown-up panda about my age who had opened the doors.

"Welcome back, Re Lin," she said with a soft voice.

"Good to be back Rayne," he said with a smile and kissed the top of Rayne's forehead. "Po, this is my daughter-your cousin, Rayne**(1)** Verdana. Rayne, this is your cousin, Po. You know, the one I've been telling you about? The almighty Dragon Warrior?" He explained. Rayne's hazel eyes lit up and she gave a big smile as we walked inside.

"It's great to meet you all! I've heard all about the Furious Five and the great Master Shifu," she said with a smile. Then she seemed to have realized something. "Oh! Cari and Klu would probably want the _whole_ family to meet them for dinner! But when?" she asked Re Lin.

"Probably tomorrow or the night after that, hon. Where are Klu and Cari?" Re Lin asked. I remembered the letter and who signed it. Klu and Cari-my parents! All of a sudden, I felt scared, nervous, and my furry palms were starting to sweat. Rayne was about to speak, when a loud shouting came about and scared me half to death!

"Re Lin! It's so glad to see you're back!" An older but younger than Re Lin-looking woman shouted her salutations and gave him a big hug.

"Like I said before, it's good to be back Cari," Re Lin said with a smile. Oh my gosh! That was my mom! "Where's Klu?" Re Lin asked.

"He's either at the monthly board meeting or somewhere around here. Hopefully, he hasn't left yet," Cari said as she looked around. I saw a male, grown up panda come around the corner of the hallway and walk towards us. He was tall, with a big belly like me.

"Yes?" He asked. Cari smiled and said, "Our _guests_ are here!" Klu turned and smiled at us.

"Welcome!" he greeted with a large smile.

"Ohh! We have so much to catch up on!" Mom seemed to be ecstatic with excitement. "Oh! Forgive us! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm-" she started to introduce herself but I cut her off.

"Cari and he's Klu. Mom..and Dad.." I said slowly taking it all in. Mom had blue eyes with dark circles under her eyes, but a smile that shone like the sun. Her ears were spread more apart than my dad's. Dad had green eyes like mine and I saw I had received most of my physical attributes from him. Besides his ears, his were closer and I saw I had my mother's ears.

"Son!" Dad called and gave him a _big_ hug. Now I know what it's like to be squished.

"D-d...D-aaa-d," I nearly coughed and he immediately released his grip. I finally got to breathe and it felt like a luxury to have.

"Oh my..it's been so long dearie," she cooed as he turned to look at me. "You're all grown up," she smiled and gave me a not-so-tight-as-Dad's hug which I was thankful for. I was so happy at the moment. Then I realized something.

"Mom, Dad. These are my friends, and my master. Meet Master Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Tigress, and Master Shifu. Guys, er..Mom and Dad," he attempted to introduce everyone. The Furious Five were smiling brightly, even Tigress.

"Oh! We should get all of you to your rooms! Follow me!" Mom declared, as we followed her with our luggage. We took a right and walked down the hallway. "Now everyone gets their own individual rooms, and please no vandalism," Mom explained the rules. Everyone got their own room, and unlike the Jade Palace, the walls weren't see-through or near transparent but instead hard, painted white, drywall. The floor was a dark wooden one. It was certainly luxurious. "The washroom is down there," Mom said as she pointed down at the two doors at the end of the hallway. "Left is the women's side and the men's side is the right," Mom said. "Don't try and get that confused." I nearly face-pawed. Already my mom was starting to embarrass me. But I guess that's just natural. She left as we put our clothes and luggage in order.

Viper had decided we should choose different room patterns than that of the Jade Palace and we all agreed. Closest to the right washroom was Mantis, and to the left was me, and to my left was Tigress. On the left side, across from Mantis was Crane, to his right was Viper, to her right was Monkey, and to his right was Master Shifu's room. **(A/N: I hope that's easy enough to help you guys visualize it. If you guys have problems with that, let me know how I can make it easier for all of you guys.)**

After we all finished unpacking, we walked out of our rooms and walked down the hallway and found a common room. Seating and some board games with a few deck of cards and such. We all sat down on the soft seating for the first time in three days and all simultaneously said, "Ahh."

"It's so soft!" Viper cried and squealed with joy and happiness, then laughing. Surely, she must've been just as tired as me from walking, er, _slithering_. Half of her body is crawling on the ground and enduring temperatures while her body adjusts to it. I didn't have to argue to know she must've been tired-or even more than me. After a few minutes of joking and sometimes a silence, but a comfortable one-well, we got kinda bored.

"I'm going to go to the yard and meditate. Have fun," Master Shifu said as he left the common room and home to the outside. We all looked at each other, and had one thought.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, breaking the now uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know, but this is _really_ soft," Mantis nearly whimpered. Then we heard the door slam open **(A/N: Is there a term for when somebody slams the door open?)** and a black and white blur ran through the hallway. I heard Mom yell from somewhere nearby.

"There you are young lady! Get back here-no, _here_-" Then the blur yelled something back.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Going out! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love you!" It was a female voice and by the time she finished yelling, she had slammed the door shut and left. I saw Mom standing in the hallway glaring at the door and then screamed, "Gah!" I stood up and confronted her.

"Mom, who was that?" I asked. She turned to me and answered with something I never thought I'd hear. "_That_ was your little sister."

**A/N: Okay, okay-I know this chapter sucked but yeah.. You know how you play it all out in your head and then when you get to details it just..doesn't sound as good? Yeah, I'm there T^T . I hope this was okay though, despite the interrupting bold Author Notes. **

**If you guys want to include a few ideas on what Po/Lily should: fight/joke/prank/etc. And such, review!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Hey y'all! Just wanna say I wrote another KFP story (actually one-shot..) about Monkey's thoughts on Oogway's passing and such. I just hope you guys read it and tell me what I can do to improve it. I just had an idea and I had to write it down before I forgot it, so I hope you guys can help me by reviewing it and helping me to become a better writer. Remember, _critique is the best kind of review you can get! _**

**MONKEY: Thank you! :)**

**...I've also had writers block on this chapter for like three days and I'm plenty annoyed at myself for going three days stuck at the _same freaking sentence! _ But I'm sure all of you know how those days are ^^;**

**thundra501: A joke? Hmm, all the possibilities..haha!**

**monkeycyborgninja: I had an idea to have Lily be intimidated by Po, and I had an idea of the same habits but then when you mentioned it- I forgot some of them! T^T Thanks a lot! JK JK! Haha, I could almost imagine the Furious Five's looks saying, "Now I see where he gets it from." xD **

**brwainer: LOL, that would be kinda funny. _"Heyy, what's up?" (wink) __Later..__ "Oh my gosh! I flirted with my brother!" ._ Haha, yeah-a taste of karma for not staying longer!**

**AnimationUniverse2005: How will Lily react to Po being the older brother? LILY: Well- What did I say about spoilers? LILY: Oh yeah! You said not to tell anyone that- Shut Up! Well, it wouldn't be like Lily if she _didn't_ pull pranks on her own brother! She does have quite a few years of pranking to catch up on.. LOL Good luck Po! PO: I should be worried, shouldn't I? :D Not at all!..**

**Comrade: Haha, _ALL_ siblings fight! (So it wouldn't be _that_ uncommon..except for Po maybe. He doesn't seem like the all-fighty type.) Lily will make sure to catch up on her pranking! ;D**

**Wobby117: (confused emoticon) Lily jealous of Pigress's chemistry? I hadn't thought about that, but I'm not sure how to do that exactly. [Trying not to be naïve but] What do you mean by that exactly? Like how Po gives Tigress extra attention or something like that? Just wondering.**

**heyman13: Don't worry about it being long, I like critique and any ideas I can get from my reviewers! If I get stuck, I could always use one of my reviewers ideas-then everyone wins! Pranks are always Awesome!..As long as you don't get caught that is! I'll probably have them stay for like a a week to two weeks or something. Thanks for the review! :D**

**FFcrazy15: Haha thank you! That means a lot coming from you-you're a great writer! Plus, I have to say the same to you about _The Yin and the Yang_ and _Palace Troubles_! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda! It's owned by DreamWorks so I own _NOTHING!_**

Chapter 13

Po's POV

"My little sister?" I asked, stunned with the answer. My mom was about to answer before Mantis interrupted.

"So, how old is she?" He asked slyly.

"Mantis!" I exclaimed as the rest of the Five gave shocked looks or laughed. Mom laughed.

"Master Mantis, she is a little young for you," she joked before continuing on. "We'll have to wait until later to introduce you two formally. But," she paused looking at the rest of the Five before continuing, "if she says something that offends you, she usually doesn't mean it. It's just..her way of saying hi..I think." She stared up at the ceiling as if trying to figure some clues or puzzle pieces.

"Well, is there anything we can do in the meantime? We're..kinda bored," I said sheepishly.

"Already? You've only been here a few minutes!" Mom said with a smile on her face.

"Well, we don't really sit around long," I answered back.

"It's true," Crane agreed.

"Very well then. I need you to go down to the market and get me some ingredients for tonight's dinner." She looked up at me, gave me a list, then joked, "Do you think you can handle it?"

"I think we can. Oh, is there a different currency over here?" I asked. Mom shook her head.

"We don't use money, 'cause whatever is left is so little so we just trade each other and give to other people in case we get so big of a harvest-your family just can't eat it all," Mom explained.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. Before she turned to leave, she said, "Don't eat it all, hon." Then she grabbed a cabbage and threw it to me. "Use it for when trading for the sugar." Then left.

"Let's go!" Mantis all hyper again.

"Okay.." I said looking at the list. "We have carrots, lettuce, sugar, and onions. All we need now is some beats," I confirmed. The rest of the Five nodded and started looking for the vegetables. I looked around as we walked up and down for awhile. In the meantime, other pandas watch at us in awe. They really hadn't seen other species in quite awhile.

"Over here Po!" Monkey pointed out a stand with beats. We traded for the beats and left.

"Done!" I confirmed our grocery quest completed.

"Hey Po, mind if we go over there?" Viper asked pointing over to a stand where there were a few other things like decorative blankets and such. When we got over there, the gang looked over the items. They were different from what the Valley of Peace had to offer, besides what they were made out of and their designs. But I couldn't focus. I kept hearing voices behind me, but part of me told me not to look. I gave in and looked. It was the same girl and boy I had seen earlier..who? Umm.. Lily! What about the guy? Hmm..Zun? No, Zulat? Grr, no.

"Hey, Zulan how about if we..?" Lily babbled on as I thought to myself, _Yeah! Zulan! I was thinking that the first time!_ He smiled at her and nodded. Lily turned her head and then our eyes connected. "Po?" She asked, trying to remember me.

"Yeah. Lily, right?" I asked, trying to confirm.

"Yeah. You remember Z, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Zulan. What are you two doing over here?" I asked. That was probably the stupidest question I ever asked in my life. What are you doing here? Not that I care, since I'm not your dad. Not that I care, since _you live here_!

"Uh, we live here?" She answered in a more question way, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Right. So what are you two up to?" I asked, trying a different approach.

"Oh, nothing much really," she said. Then she lit up **(A/N: I would've said, 'lit up like a light bulb', but sadly Ancient China has no light bulbs!)** as if remembering something somewhat important. "Po, have you been through.._initiation_?" she asked slyly with a very cunning grin.

"No..why?" That was probably the wrong thing to say, but it's better to be truthful, right?

"Oh, it's just that anyone who comes to Pandania _must_ go through initiation," Lily said smoothly. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Oh yeah? What is this initiation?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really. All you have to do is try and catch me," Lily said plainly as if it were like passing a plate of food over to her. I looked at her.

"Uh, you do know that you have a huge advantage over me, right?" I tried pointing out that it was unfair. She shrugged.

"I guess. But you can never really know until you try," she taunted. I wasn't about to fall for a teen's trap of humiliation.

"Not in the mood. So it's better if you steer away and go back to what you were doing, _kid_." Now _**that**_ was the wrong thing to say, because immediately Lily pounced on me and started irritating me quickly and my anger to punch her in the face was getting stronger with each annoying flick she gave me. I know she was a teen, young, rebellious, and stupid to challenge the Dragon Warrior. Or something like that. I shouldn't have been annoyed or fazed by her attempts but they were getting at me. Then I snapped. "Get back here!" I yelled at her. She shook her head.

"Uh-uh! Ya gotta catch me first!" Then she turned and took off with me following her very closely.

I was running and following her very closely for a few minutes now, and I knew it was a hazard to follow her so closely. Why? Because she could veer off the path she was going to another at any point and I would be forced to fall forward. I was running behind her on some of Pandania's roofs now. I heard the Five call after me, but I was too busy to listen to me. I had to teach an annoying teen a lesson.

Over and over she taunted me and it only made my urge to get her stronger.

"Oh, _Po_!" She drawled out before continuing. "Getting tired already?"

"Nope! Just getting started!" I called out and kept running after her. You'd think pandas have a small stamina. It's true. Just not for this particular panda. She just kept running and was enjoying it too. I recalled Uncle Re Lin complimenting her on her love for running. Damn! Now why did I follow her, knowing I heard well that Zulan called her 'the fastest panda alive'?

After a few more minutes, I was getting tired. Really tired. Lily didn't seem fazed at all and still looked like she could go for another couple of miles as we ran playing 'Cat and Mouse' up, down, and all around Pandania. Then we ran by home and I heard my mother yelled, "_**LILY VERDANA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!**_" I had to stop running very quick so I wouldn't squish Lily to the ground. I didn't want to squish her. I wanted to strangle her for annoying me.

"Lily Verdana! What are you doing without your yukata? Where is it? Lily, look at me when I am talking to you!" Mom was yelling at Lily but for a moment I couldn't figure out why. Lily looked lost and shocked to see Mom.

"M-Mom! I-I can explain!" She tried then it hit me.

"Mom? Wait, she's your mom?" I cried now in shock this time.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" she asked me.

"Lily, this is your brother-" Mom tried to explain.

"Brother? What? Wait, you mean Radish Basket Brother?" She asked. Mom nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, hon-" Lily cut off Mom again.

"_You're _my brother?" She cried.

"_You're _my sister?" I cried back at her. We both had shocked expressions on our faces as we looked at each other from head to toe and back again. I saw the similarities. Our ears and eyes were the same. Obviously, our fur was too. She was tall for her age, but unusually very skinny and already I was concerned for her health even though I hadn't even known her for more than a couple of hours. The Five showed up and saw us in our shocked trances.

"What's up?" Monkey asked as did the rest of the group, confused, unknowingly at what I just found out.

"What happened Mrs. Verdana?" Tigress asked. That's when Lily answered for Mom.

"I just found out Po and I siblings." With that, I knew it was only the beginning of something that would last for a _very_ _long time_.

**A/N: Okay, I know I did it this time! I over-used the Italics! XD But I've had writers block and didn't want to leave you guys alone without an update! I hope y'all like it! Besides the fact there's a lot of italics in this chapter LOL! Please  (See? No Italics this time!) do let me know what I can do better next time or what I should put in the story/what kind of jokes/pranks/BE CREATIVE!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters has logged out**

_**Read and Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to read my Monkey and Oogway fic To Lose a Father! :D I really appreciate it!**

**LTspade: Thanks, I find the dialog and the siblings banter the most fun and entertaining to write! :)**

**Comrade: Haha, thanks? ^^**

**brwainer: Pssh to formal introduction! You don't find anything out about besides their name really-now Po knows what his little sister's name is and that she can be annoying! Haha :D A balance of awkwardness and pure confusion..? Yay! I did something that was balanced! (Usually, I lean towards another [whether it be] couple/writing/etc.) :)**

**monkeycyborgninja: Haha thanks! I found the term 'Radish Basket Brother' kinda funny so I just put it in there-I'm glad you liked it! **

**AnimationUniverse2005: Will Lily and Po ever get along? Hmm.. LILY: -.- Since when did you create me to be the type to get along with other people? PO: Yeah! She's plenty annoying! Shh! Just smile and be quiet! LILY: You've got to be kidding me! (Shakes head) Nope, so shut up!**

**Heyman13: Yes, the _Sibling Rivalry_ does begin! Ironic, eh?..Not really, I know! ^^; Plenty of pranks and nice brother/sister moments are already etched into me brain..muahahahaha!**

**LILY: O-O My author's a lunatic!**** I know I am and I was the one that gave you life so you can't say much! ****LILY: .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! Only Lily, Zulan, and the personalities of Klu/Cari Verdana!**

Chapter 14

**Lily's POV**

No way...my _Radish Basket Brother_ was this..this..bagh! Five other creatures had followed my _brother_ and asked what happened. It was shocking. I mean I knew of the story Mom and Dad told me: How Shen had attacked the old panda village and Mom ran off with Li while Dad fought the wolves. (Strangely enough, everytime Dad told the part about the wolves, they always ended up being outnumbering him and taller and "against the odds". But I guess Dad is still living in his glory days.) Then Mom hid Li in a radish basket and left him and ran then Dad saved her and then a supposed _**HAPPILY EVER FREAKING AFTER!**_ Right? ..Not. Well, they were fine but still missed their son. Then they had me. A black and white disappointment in their eyes. So yeah.

I knocked myself out of my shock to turn and ask these five animals who and what their purpose was here. What were they doing here?

"_Lily_," Po said to get my attention. I did as I turned my head towards him and he proceeded with what he was about to talk about. "These are my friends-they're kung fu masters-" he tried to explain before I cut him off.

"You're supposed to be one too, I assume?" I asked looking him up and down and finding no threat. But I guess I'm not one to talk since people don't see a tall, anorexic-looking panda and immediately think _THREAT_. He was surprised at first and said, "Er, sort of. I'm still finding my way around-". Then a female, tall tiger spoke cutting him off.

"He is a master of kung fu and you better watch it!" Her eyes narrowed at me with her arms crossed.

"Two can play at that game," I remarked back at her, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes back at her. The usual teenage defensive treatment. She snarled at me in return.

"Lily, this is the Furious Five. Here is Master Crane," he introduced pointing to the big black and white feathered bird. "Master Viper," he said pointing to the green snake. If anything, I liked her choice in tattoos. "Master Tigress," obviously the orange, black, and white feline that had issues to sort out. Then he pointed at the monkey. "Master Monkey and-" Then I felt my eyes grow huge and immediately screamed bloody murder. Don't get me wrong. I'm not one of those girly girls that do everything to get a suitor and get a massive dowry. But..every girl has their phobia right?

"_**AHHHHHHH!**_" I screamed bloody murder. "_**SPIDER!**_" Almost instantly, my sandal was off my foot and I prepared to swipe the bug right off of Master Monkey's shoulder. Everybody went defensive.

"Lily-_NO!_" Po yelled as he held my arm and the rest of my body back from flinging the shoe at the bug.

"Why not?" I yelled back at him, still trying to release myself from his group. Monkey's eyes had really widened and was more than surprised.

"Lily!" He gasped after nearly throwing me in the opposite direction as the spider. "He's not a spider," he stated calmly as if it were a fact.

"Yes he is-" I tried to argue.

"No," he said shaking his head then turning to look at me. "He's a mantis. His name is Master Mantis. He is a Chinese Mantis. _NOT_ a spider. _NOT _a cricket. A mantis."

"Are you sure he isn't-" I again tried to tell him that it _was_ a spider!

"I'm sure," he said nodding. "I'm sure Lils. Now look-_calmly_, and tell me if that's a spider or a mantis." He grabbed my wrists and put them behind my back and allowed me to walk ahead and look at the bug on the monkey's shoulders. Everything inside of me told me to kill it and just scream and..that's just my girl side I guess.

I looked and saw it was a green bug. Spiders aren't green..are they? I tried to get a closer look but Po's grip on my wrists prevented me from going any further.

"I'm not a spider," the bug said calmly enough. Although, I thought I sensed a bit of fear or shock in him. It was obviously male.

"Are you sure?" I asked back.

"I'm sure. Look, see? No eight legs!"

"Well, you have..one..two..three-" I said starting to count the bug's legs.

"Four legs and two pincers **(A/N: I've looked time after time, so what are those dang "thingies" called? I'm annoyed! I can't find it! .)**," the bug said. "See?" I watched him and how he moved. Strange.

"So..you're not a spider?" I asked.

"Nope," he shook his tiny little green head.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Master Mantis, but you may call me Mantis. I'm a _mantis_. Not a spider," he said calmly and smoothly without any fear in his voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he confirmed.

"Okay," I said calmly enough for me this time. I stood up and relaxed the muscles in my fists and arms. "I'm okay Po." He nodded and let go. For a moment he was cautious then finally let his guard down.

"Lily Verdana, but I'm sure y'all know that by now," I said introducing myself. Again, I guess?

"What's going on over here?" I heard an unfamiliar voice speak. I turned around to see a small weird other species. Ohh, I've heard of these...Umm, oh what was it?

"Red Panda!" I blurted out and I looked around to see some strange looks pointing at me.

"Excuse me?" The small red panda asked with some surprise in his voice.

"Uh, I was just trying to figure out um, _what_, you are. I kind of blurted that out there, heheh.." Something about this guy was telling me to not mess around with him. But the other side of me told me to push his buttons to find out _what_ exactly he did. Hmm..

"Lily, this is Master Shifu. Our..master and teacher," Po explained. I looked at him. He had a somewhat stern look on his face.

"May I ask who you are miss?" He asked formally.

"No need to be so formal Master Shifu! I'm Lily Verdana..Um, Po's sister," I introduced myself to him. His stern look immediately let go and was reinforced with a scared and shocked look. His eyes had widened to and his right eye twitched. I wonder how he had Po for a student. I wondered how Po was like period. If Po was..I don't know, then why was Shifu looking at me like that?

"Erm, wow. Didn't see that coming," he said as he bent his head to rub his temples. "I'll go back to meditating. _Please_ don't bother me." Then he left. I turned to Po and the Five.

"Why was he looking at me like that?" Then I turned my head to Po. "What did you do?"

"What? What did I do?" He asked.

"I don't know! But he was just..shocked. You saw him!" I argued.

"I don't know why!" Po said.

"Nevermind," I said. Then saw some of the vegetables the Five and Po were carrying. "What are those for?"

"Umm, dinner?" Po guessed. I nodded.

"Follow me," I simply said as I walked past the house's gates, inside and opened the door to the kitchen.

"Whoa," a few of them said as they walked in. Po was one of them.

"Whoa..this is a kitchen?" Po's eyes sparkled as he looked around at all the knives, cabinets, and the small island in the middle of the kitchen where Mom and I usually cut the vegetables for dinner.

"Yeah," I confirmed, saying it slowly. Po was overjoyed as he looked around. Did the guy ever see a kitchen before? "Um, why do you find this kitchen so fascinating?" I asked awkwardly.

"Because-!" Po was about to explain before Tigress finished for him.

"His adopted dad and him work in a noddle shop in the Valley of Peace. They make the _best_ soup!" Tigress complimented with a smile, for a moment staring off into space. Quickly though, she resumed her previous position. I smirked as I looked at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing," I simply stated still smirking. I saw the happiness in her expression. I'm not an idiot!

"So what are we having for dinner?" Po asked.

"It's a surprise," Mom said as she walked into the kitchen.

"How much longer?" I whined. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh Lily. Just wait, it'll be ready in a near half an hour, kay?" she said.

"Fine," I sighed and left the kitchen. I walked down the hallway and down to the common room. I walked over to a little cabinet and pulled out a deck of cards. I sat down on the floor and set out the cards to play Solitaire. It always passed the time and (I think) helped my patience. C'mon half an hour! Speed up!

**A/N: I hope that was an okay chapter for you guys! My favorite part, personally was the whole 'Spider' theme! Haha! Let me know what you guys want/how I can make this better!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm going to be like, not on /Computer/Outside 'Techy' World' until Sunday afternoon -starting tomorrow afternoon so I won't be updating until the 31st! Better to give you a update before I go now, eh? (Now I am _not_ Canadian!) Plus, when I come back, I would just _love_ to see my email way full of reviews and updates! _Ffcrazy15-Yes I'm talking about you and The Yin and the Yang! Great story by the way everybody! Also read LTspade's The Last Farewell Ride!_**

**Anyway onto the replies!..**

**Bloodycobra: Raptorial legs? "Mantis used his raptorial legs to (place verb here)." Maybe that's why nobody uses it in fanfic..LOL But really, thanks for the answer! :D **

**LTspade: Protective and Fierce too! That's Tigress for ya! ;D Yep first Lily POV! Thought it would be different than Po/Tigress. **

**monkeycyborgninja: Okie, I tried to make this chapter longer for ya! Hope you like it! MASTER SHIFU: O-O Oh my gosh..Po has a sister? (Hope she's different from him..) PO: Hey! No bashing each other! Get me? SpongeBob..he has problems xD Lily will be teasing them about 'Pigress'! **

**heyman13: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Sometimes you just need a little convincing something's not or it is what..ever it is..Haha! Totally! It can only go up from here, right?**

**Comrade: Ahh, well we can't all be refreshed every day in our lives. We gotta get tired sometimes!**

**brwainer: The Rivalry? That'll be explained after a couple more chapters. But I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!**

**Animation Universe 2005: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! (I never did like spiders..or bugs at all for that matter!) Card games are fun, but dinner will have _lots_ of catching up to do! I'll look at your story! :)**

**mechkiller: Thanks! :D Lily recruiting the rest of the Five to prank Po...hehehehe...muahahahaha! PO: What are you going to have her to do to me? Oh nothing yet-I just felt like an evil laugh there just to worry you! PO: -.- Thanks (Whispers: _Not_) Do you _want_ me to do something terrible to you? PO: O-O No thank you! x) Anyways, thanks for following and joining us on our adventure with Lily! LILY: The author's nuts in case you didn't know that! (I have a crazy mind so don't judge me :P)**

**On with the chapter! (8 Reviews from One, well the Fourteenth, Chapter! New Record! :DD)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Normal POV

It was before dinner and the rest of the Five was just sitting in the common room. Well, not _just_ sitting. Sitting in the common room, silently watching as Lily played with her deck of cards and shuffling them. All in all, they were bored.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked irritated as five new strangers and her brand-new brother just watched her shuffle her cards. Lily didn't like being stared at.

"Yes. Is there anything..entertaining to do here?" Po asked slowly trying not to tick off his sister, learning of her angry behavior this morning.

"Yeah. Watch," she said as she picked up her deck of cards and then let go as they, sort of, shuffled into his face. "See?" She teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny. So why are you so..prank-sy?" Po asked. Lily smirked and directed her attention back to the cards as she picked them up and started shuffling again.

"Po, just because you're my brother _doesn't_ mean I'm going to take anything easy on you. Understand?" Lily told Po. Po awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. Lily moved on. "Besides, I have fourteen _years_ of pranking to catch up on!" She squinted her eyes in a evil but playful way as she looked at me and looked around at the rest of the Five as she kept talking. "So you and your friends better watch your backs.." _Aw man!_ Po thought.

"So what do you have in mind?" Monkey asked smirking. Lily smirked back.

"Oh, you'll find out." Then she laughed.

"Please tell me this," Mantis requested gaining Lily's attention, "you don't play any..'Kill the Spider' or 'Whack the Spider' kinda games do you?" Lily shook her head smiling.

"Nah. Although Whack-The-Panda isn't so bad to play either," she joked eying Po.

"Pop goes the panda!" Viper squealed then laughed, with everyone else following closely behind laughing their heads off as well.

"Haha, you're funny! I like you!" Lily said. Viper beamed.

"Hey, what about me?" Po burst out. Lily turned to look at Po who was slightly behind her.

"Ever heard of a professional relationship?" She said. Po's face fell into a 'Are-You-Kidding-Me?' kinda expression.

"Yes, Lily. I have. So what?" Po asked.

"So? Keep it professional. We're siblings." She placed out her cards on the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Po asked. Quickly before Po could act, Lily turned her torso a near 180 degrees and flicked Po right on the forehead. "Ow! What the heck?" Lily shrugged. Po motioned his hands in a 'What-Did-I-Do?' body language.

"Just for kicks," she explained. Po's mouth went agape.

"Well, you're nice," Po sarcastically said. Lily smirked and proudly said, "I know I am." Po face-pawed.

"Seriously?" Po asked.

"Of course!" Lily laughed. Po shook his head and just decided to relax on the couch as he laid down on his back.

"So what do you do around here?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, a lot. My friends and I have a blast nearly every day!" Lily said as she looked into space as if remembering an awesome 'friend' moment and went back to her cards.

"Like what?" Viper asked.

"Well, on really hot days-we got a whole bunch of buckets of water and go outside the walls-" Mantis cut her off.

"Ooh! The walls! Aren't you not supposed to go out there?" Mantis joked. Lily whirled around.

"How'd you know that?" She asked surprised but her expression somewhat stern. Mantis realized he just blew their cover. "Were you guys with Po?" Lily asked. They nodded, well, except for Po and Mantis. "Why didn't you come out?"

"'Cause Re Lin told us to hide, he just _had_ to tease you!" Viper explained.

"We also saw you beg. It was actually pretty funny," Monkey said with a smile on his face as he laid back relaxed. Lily whirled around to look at him and looked at him straight in the eye.

"If you _ever_ tell anyone I begged, and on my knees for that matter, you all will wake up to something _very_ messy. Are we clear?" Monkey gulped and the rest nodded a little fast except for Po and Tigress who nodded a little slower. "Good."

"Now about the mud slide.." Mantis asked.

"Oh yeah, on really hot days we get a whole bunch of water and go outside the wall to a nice slope. Then we pour water on there until it's all muddy."

"Eww! Who wants to get all..muddy?" Viper asked. Tigress laughed.

"You've been in worse situations before Vipe," Tigress told her using her nickname. Viper smiled and stuck her tongue out at Tigress for a laugh.

"Still!" Viper insisted.

"'Cause it's cool and really nice! You guys would love it!" Lily said.

"Only 'cause you do, right?" Po asked. Lily nodded.

"So who's that Zulan guy?" Viper asked. Lily had surprisingly been quick with her first card game and was already shuffling again when Viper asked that and Lily nearly let go which would've resulted in cards _all over_.

"Zulan?" Viper nodded. "He's my, er," Lily turned to look at Po before continuing, "_our_ cousin-in-law."

"How old is he?" Viper asked.

"Seventeen. He's about three years older than me, but three years younger than you Po?" Lily turned to look at Po.

"Three, four. Same thing," Po shrugged off. Tigress wondered if his parents knew his real birth date.

"So..do you and Zulan have a thing?" Viper teased. Lily smirked and answered, "Only if you and Crane do." Viper's eyes widened, starting to blush while Crane went beat red. The rest laughed. Lily turned around to look at Po, about to target him for a teasing when a voice called out to save Po from embarrassment but too late to save Crane's rushing blush.

"DINNER!" Cari yelled.

"COMING!" Lily yelled back. Lily put away her cards and followed the Five and Po to dinner. Things can only go up from here, right?

* * *

><p>Po's POV<p>

"This is really good!" Mantis complimented on Mom's cooking. She had made a simple fruit salad, rice, dumplings, and different bowls of vegetables laid out on the table. I was eating, well, a lot of everything. I have to give my mom credit-she could cook! So that's where I get my cooking skills from..

"Oh, thank you!" Mom thanked. A little of small talk went around until Dad asked a question.

"So you're the Dragon Warrior huh?" Dad looked at me with a proud smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," I answered.

"The one and only," Tigress continued on.

"Master Shifu, I understand you're the Grand Master of them?" I looked around to see Lily had perked up and was paying close attention to the conversation than earlier. Shifu nodded.

"Yes. Po, do tell them of when you defeated Tai Lung, hm?" Shifu suggested with a smirk. I got a huge grin on my face and spoke. "Well, soon after I was chosen, Shifu had me well '_training_' the next day.." I continued with my story, and I couldn't help but notice but see Lily perk up at the story and watched her as she moved listening to me. Only the little bunnies at 'Introduction of Kung Fu' class, had I ever noticed, listened that intently. Though, I was glad she was interested in Kung Fu. I turned to see Mom beaming and Dad was the same.

"Oh! My son's a kung fu warrior!" Mom cried with a huge smile on her face.

"He sure is!" Dad said with just as much enthusiasm. I was beaming too, glad my parents were supporting me. Lily was smiling too but I could also sense sadness in her. I didn't know why but I'd be sure to talk to her.

"Oh! Oh! Tell them about the time when you took on Shen!" Monkey protested to me. I laughed and switched the topic to Shen. If I had Lily's attention before, I definitely had her now.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't go easy on him," Lily said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please Po, _please_ tell me you went easy on him and let him live, get away, or something like that," Lily said.

"Uhh..." I kind of drawled out. "I did _once_ but-" I tried to cover myself but Lily was already off.

"_WHAT_? You let him get away?" she practically screamed. Then she started stapping her fruit on her chopstick with each word. "Don't. Ever. Show. Mercy."

"Kinda dark, don't ya think?" I asked her, smirking. She smirked back and said, "Nah. Not if they kill half your family." My smirk faded but hers didn't, I didn't know why. Was she trying to hide pain? I didn't have enough time to figure out why as she looked down at her chopstick and without looking at me finished her fruit.

"Anyways, we were at Gongmen City and had to get past these wolves.." I continued on but noticed when Lily listened but didn't look me in the eye anymore. I'm not dumb. I can be..me. But I'm not an idiot! When I was done so was dinner. Mom, Lily, and I helped pick up and clean the dishes. It was usually my job back at the Jade Palace to cook and clean, it was also Dad's and our-

_Dad_. I had almost forgotten about him. I mean not Panda-Biological-Dad, but..Dad. The feathery small goose who raised me(quite well I suppose). For a moment, I was homesick. I missed the smell of noodles and comfortable, inside-jokes and laughs between us. I hope he still knows I could never replace him.

"Po!" I turned around to see a very annoyed Lily. "Pay attention." I nodded and followed her after picking up the last of the dishes.

"You can go with your friends now Po. Lily and I got it from here," Mom said.

"Are you sure? I mean I could-" I tried to help out but Mom wouldn't have it.

"You're a kung fu warrior and a _guest_. It's great that you help out but it's okay. Go on," Mom smiled and I nodded. I kind of missed being the one that dried while Dad- I felt a knot tie in my throat and I couldn't speak. _Just don't try to think about him.._ I told myself, turned around and walked out the door. The kitchen had a door leading to the dining room and the kitchen also had a huge window (with no glass) so you could see the people cooking from the dining room. Personally, I thought it was cool. It was just like the shop- the same gut-wrenching feeling filled me and I trudged myself through the hallways and down to my room as I laid down on the soft bed. It was much different from my bed at the Jade Palace. That was just a little mat on the ground.

_Knock Knock_.

Who would that be? "Come in," I said and I looked up as I saw Tigress. "Hey Tigress. What's up?" I asked as I sat up and moved over, motioning for her to sit down if she wanted to. She closed the door behind her and sat beside me.

"Nothing much. How do you like it?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"It's very nice of your parents to let us stay here. It's so nice..The culture seems similar and the people are very nice," she said looking at the wall. Then she turned to me and quietly said, "Like you." I felt touched and I smiled.

"Thanks," it was almost a whisper. Why? I don't know! She smiled back.

"No problem," she whispered back.

"So any reason why you're here?" I asked her in my normal voice wondering why she had come in the first place.

"Oh yeah..Um, there won't be any regular meditation tomorrow. But if you do, you can. Just come through the back yard," she said. I nodded.

"Is that all? I asked. She looked around as if to make sure the walls weren't made of paper-which they weren't.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little..sad after dinner," Tigress asked. "I know it's none of my business, but I just want to make sure." Her hard-core came out next. "We all need to focus and you are not an exception." I smirked and chuckled.

"I'll be fine. I was just thinking about my..dad. You know-" I tried to explain but she beat me to it.

"Homesick?" She chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" I insisted. She stopped laughing.

"It's okay. Even I became a little homesick," then she started to look the wall. Then she leaned back and her arms held onto her right arm. "I mean, home is..home." She leaned back so much, she was leaning on me and when she noticed she instantly came forward.

"It's okay," I whispered to her. She gradually came leaning back and I saw her look away but with a small smile on her face was all I caught.

"Home is home, Tigress. But isn't so bad seeing..someone else's either," I said looking into space. I felt Tigress nod.

"Even though home is great, it's always great to get to see other places," Tigress agreed. I smiled and we talked for a few more minutes about random stuff. Amazing, how at the Dragon Warrior tournament she pretty much hated me. Then when she like..accepted me, our friendship really flew. I didn't even know how or why, but we've been great partners or even friends since. Besides my crush on her since I was a kid. Ugh. My crush for her had grown immensely in the past couple of months and so-forth. She was a great person, no denying that. I just wished the rest of the world knew her like I do. But part of me was also proud to know this side of her. Did that make me selfish? I hope not.

We found ourselves late into the night, laughing until we cried.

"Well, I better get to sleep," Tigress finally said, getting off the bed and opened the door to leave. "Good night Dragon Warrior." I smiled and said, "Good night Amber Eyes." She smiled sheepishly back and left, clicking the door closed. I laid down on the bed and slept very soundly for the night. My dreams were quiet pleasant that night to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was okay! And long enough for you I hope. I tried! :/ (Even though this is the longest chapter so far! I hope this was good! Let me know what else you guys would like in this chapter! I have the BIG PICTURES, so if you guys want to add little pranks/details feel free 'cause all ideas are welcome!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: I'm finally back from my trip (like almost a week ago..) and I've been slacking! Time to get back to writing! . Plus I had _SOO_ many ideas I literally had to go and write it down and sort it out between the two weeks! So now everything's planned-I just need to write! If y'all would like to add any "quotes" or "questions" for them to ask-feel free to tell me! Not to mention you can add OR things for the Five to do while they're in Pandania! :D (I had MAJOR writers block on this chapter, so please forgive me when you get to the part that sucks! :/ )**

**Note: Events may seemed a little squished in next chapters, so sorry if it feels rushed! Also, I've had to re-write this twice! Dx**

**hadex: Thanks! Glad you like it! :)**

**heyman13: That is a _fantastic_ prank! Hehe..hehehe...muahahahaha! PO: No! Please! No! I don't deserve the humiliation! :D xD Touching moments are good..when I first read this, I was kind of iffy on the whole-leaving thing but the more I read it, the more I like it. I could think of it as like Po testing Lily if she really does care or not.**

**Monkecyborgninja: :D Thanks so much! Everyone gets a little homesick! I'm glad that Po still cares for Mr. Ping.. :) (What is that goose's darn first name? :/ ) Thanks! I'm trying to get in character for Po, but it's different to me to use because he's the big, goofy guy that everyone likes! (I never feel that way -.- ) So I either write like really serious or..Lily-like xD LILY: That's a good thing!..Right? Uh, sure Lily..sure.. But thanks! :D Truthfully, I don't know anything about Mortal Kombat. I could try reading it but I'm not sure I could read so far and then go like, "What?" Sorry, but..what _is_ Mortal Kombat?**

**Animation Universe 2005: LILY: I'm just a _little_ spiteful.. -.- You're not helping yourself, so be quiet. You're on the right track with some of the ideas I have planned! :) Tigress wanted some alone time with Po..^^ TIGRESS: No I don't! :D Yes you do! You know why? 'Cause I made you that way in this chapter! :P Hah! **

**brwainer: xD GENIUS DUDE! I could _totally_ see Lily doing that! FURIOUS FIVE: O-O Umm..why? I mean you could be nicer to us! .._Nah!_ PO: Are you trying to get us killed? No, I need you guys to be alive for the rest of your adventures and I promise I'll keep you guys alive through these pranks! MONKEY: That's not very..encouraging. I promised you'd be alive, that's all I can give right now! **

**mechkiller: LOL, glad to know you're reading! :) xD Po is too awesome! WARNING: This film may blind your children from too much awesomeness! Haha!**

**Wobby117: Haha, I wanted to add some Viper and Crane to it and it's always so much fun to tease them! VIPER: It is NOT funny! Erm, yeah it is. CRANE: I beg to differ! XD You're just upset that Viper almost caught you watching her- CRANE: (Muffles my mouth) VIPER: (confused) CRANE: Umm..onto the next review! -.- (Don't worry Pigress will get it's teasing!) **

**LTspade: LOL! So right! Tigress only wanted alone time! ^^ TIGRESS: (My turn to get the death glare) What? It's _truee_! _(Run LTspade! Run! I'll keep her distracted!)_ TIGRESS: (Looks at me) What? I didn't..do anything.._yet_ xD **

**Another Note: Shifu, Po, and the Five WILL be staying for two weeks! The Kung Fu Council people have some defensive replacements at the Valley..for those who are concerned..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

**Day 1 – Morning**

Po's POV

I woke up with a start, got up and dressed. Then something seemed to strike me and I found myself instantly outside my door saying, "Good morning Master." I looked around to see the others outside their doors as well. I listened and it sounded like the rest of the house was still sound asleep, besides us and Master Shifu.

"Perhaps there's a time difference from here and the Valley," Shifu sugggested. I turned and looked outside my window. It was barely dawn!

"Uhh, yeah," I observed as I watched the still-dark early morning sky.

"You may go back to sleep or meditate if you want," Master Shifu offered. He himself, turned to his room and closed the door.

"Night!" I made my decision and turned to go back to bed but then I heard a squeaking of old wood. At first I was cautious then I heard it again but louder this time. _SQUEAK. _It was coming from up above me-the roof. Who would be on the roof?

"You guys hear that?" I heard Crane ask.

"Yeah," I answered back, not taking my eyes off the window. Determined to find out what it was, I well, quietly as I could, ran across the floor and outside. I stepped back to find out what was up on the roof. I looked and saw a small blur disappear around the corner. I ran and saw an empty roof. Who was that?

The Five had now caught up to me and Monkey asked, "Did you see anything?"

"I thought I did," I replied back still looking at the spot I thought I saw the blur. _Who could possibly be on the roof?_ I wondered.

* * *

><p>Morning had came and gone as did lunch. I still hadn't seen Lily. She hadn't left the house or even her room! Or at least I <em>assumed<em>. There was a lot more to her and I was determined to find out what exactly was in that brain of hers.

The Five and I were just talking and joking around when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. I opened it to see a group of three girls around Lily's age.

"Hey, is Lily here?" one girl asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I mean, she hasn't left her room," I said. The girl nodded.

"May, we um, find out?" a different girl asked.

"Uhm, I don't know-" Almost before I could argue, the third girl screamed.

"LILY! GET DOWN HERE OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE LATE!" I covered my poor, small black ears as they throbbed in pain. Earlier in the morning, Mom and Dad both had yelled for Lily to come down. I never really took it in on just how _loud_ they were. But they were beat by teenage girls by a long shot!

"Do you have to yell so loud?" I asked, er, yelled? I don't know-I was too deaf to tell the difference!

"COMING!" I heard Lily yell and run down the stairs and to the door.

"Why does everybody keep yelling?" I cried.

Lily smirked then laughed as she said, "'Cause that's the way this family works." Joy. I think I'll be deaf by the time this trip is over. She turned to go before I called for her.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Where are you going? You know, in case Mom asks or something," I said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mom won't care and besides I'm going to my Music course's rehearsal," Lily said. She had already turned and opened the wall's gate **(A/N: Try to remember this guys: Pandania has a wall around its houses on top of the hill and there's a sort of 'mini' but still tall wall that surrounds Lily/Verdana's house.)** to leave.

"Where's that?" I called, er, asked.

She only answered with a quick, "Bye!" then was gone as the gate closed behind her. I heard someone come up behind me and I turned to see Tigress.

"Where is she going?" she asked. I shrugged and answered:

"Music class."

* * *

><p>"Music class?" Monkey questioned with a smirk when I first told them. "No offense, but she didn't come off as the <em>musical<em> type."

"I thought the same thing," I agreed. After a few more comments, I heard Viper ask something I didn't really think any of us would ask.

"Why don't we go watch?" she asked.

"Watch?" I questioned her, making sure I heard right.

"Yeah, why not? We've got nothing else to do! Besides, it could be really entertaining!" Viper pointed out. As much as I hated to admit it, she had a point and I had no rebuttal to throw back at her. The others shrugged and agreed. I shrugged as well and got up.

"Alright," I said. "But I have no idea _where_ it is."

"No problem," Viper figuratively blew off with a motion of her tail, "we'll just ask people for directions."

"What if she's lying?" I ask.

"Then we confront her. Now come on!" Viper said as she slithered toward the door. Deciding not to cross with a still-venomous viper, I followed.

* * *

><p>We were just walking around when a small teenaged girl walked up to us.<p>

"You guys looking for someone?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. My sister, Lily..Verdana. She said she was going to a music course rehearsal..thing?" I said awkwardly trying to remember what she said. Her face brightened as a smile appeared.

"Oh! This way!" She declared as she turned around and showed us in the right direction. After a few moments she spoke again.

"Um, pardon me for asking please but..who are you?" She asked politely.

"No problem and this is the Furious Five-" I tried to explain before she interrupted me.

"But including you there's six," she interrupted. Was it genetic for every panda to interrupt something? I hope I wasn't like that.. I sighed as I tried to continue but Monkey saved me.

"Yeah, and this big guy right here is the _Dragon Warrior_," Monkey emphasized on my 'title'. I wasn't one for formalities and therefore it wasn't really considered normal for someone to call me that. The girl's eyes widened.

"Really? So what did you guys, like, do?" She asked.

"Just save China and the other necessities," Viper said simply as if it were no big deal.

"Seriously? Like what sort of bad guys have you been up against?" the small panda girl asked. Wow, she asked a lot of questions.

"Well, Po here-" Monkey started then continued, "went up against the evil dictator peacock Lord Shen-" then the girl instantly turned around and stared at me.

"_Seriously?_ Tell me! Please tell me you defeated him! Tell!" Then something disturbed her and she flushed as she said, "Sorry. It's just that, well, it's because of him we're kind of..stuck here. I'll be quiet now."

"It's ok," I comforted her.

"Yeah. Yeah, Po defeated Shen-" Monkey continued and then the girl just went and _hugged _me. I mean, I didn't push her away or anything but it's not everyday a stranger just hugs you out of nowhere. But I guess she wasn't a stranger-she was the same species as me.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She thanked still hugging me then seemed to realize what she was doing and immediately backed off. "Sorry but um, could you tell me, um, if it's safe to go to..other villages?" she asked.

"Of course!" Viper said. Her face brightened and she wore an even bigger grin than the last. "Have you ever been outside Pandania?" Viper asked. That was the wrong thing to say because the girl's smile turned into a slight frown.

"No. No one's been able to-in case Shen was just waiting to catch us. We-we couldn't take any chances," she said then seemed to recover. "But we've been fine. Had some hard times yeah, but we've lived!"

"So that's what the wall is if for right?" I asked, just wanting to confirm the use of the giant wall around Pandania. She turned uncomfortable and didn't meet eye contact anymore as we kept walking.

"Erm, yeah. It-it's always been for..that," she said quietly.

"Really? Hmm?" I asked.

"Uh, oh here she is!" she sighed with some relief and ran up the steps to a well-built building and opened one of the double doors. "Go on!" she encouraged. We walked in and I totally wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh-WORST CHAPTER EVER! Dx I've had the WORST case of writer's block so I am soo sorry that this chapter sucked! I've had to literally write out all my ideas and put them in order and the first day and the second day are what I'm worried most about. :/ I mean that's what kicks up the whole story and I make it sound so lame! (shakes head)**

**How come everything always sounds better in your head rather than real life?**

**Anyway, please let me know how I can make this better! **

_**Read and Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Sibling Rivalry

A/N: Hey guys! Just kinda gonna make this short because I haven't updated in SOO long, had MAJOR writers block (On this chapter though.. I didn't want to spoil too much or rush and all that..it was so hard! .) , and not to mention also REALLY busy! So forgive me but here's your "FINALLY!" update!

Me: (runs and attempts to dodge rotting fruit being thrown)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kung Fu Panda – never will. T-T

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Po's POV

I grabbed Tigress by the elbow and pulled her down as we hid behind a table full of...what is this? Props? I turned and motioned for the others to follow.

"Po!" Tigress hissed. "_Why_ are we hiding?"

"Shh! She didn't want to tell, so I want to figure out why," I answered. She just looked at me with a 'Are-You-Serious?', sarcasm-filled expression.

"You couldn't just _ask_ her?" Tigress asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"How can I ask her something if she won't even look at me? No, just-just trust me on this one. If Mom and Dad barely or even know about this, why would they hide it? Hmm?" I asked. She speaks no reply so I turn my attention back onto the group of kids. I lean forward as the rest of us are silent and listen.

"Okay! So what's the game plan everybody?" Lily asks. It seems like as if she's asking this again to the other kids.

"_Part-ayyy_!" an older teen boy exclaims with one hand on the buckle of his pants and the other in the air. The others either laugh or go "_Yeah!_" Lily sends him a look and he stops. "But go to bed early enough so we can kick Amui and their lousy butts tomorrow!" That is responded by a chorus of "Yeah!"'s and "You got that right!" Then the room is silenced when a single question is asked by a somewhat older girl.

"Oh Lily! _Please_ tell me you're coming to the party! It's going to be _HUGE!_" the girl promises. Lily smiles and replies.

"Of course I am!" she insists.

"So what are you going to tell your parents this time?" Another girl asks. Lily rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Pssh! What makes you think I tell my parents about this? Haha! If they knew, they would _fa-lip!_" Lily doesn't tell? Or even _ask_? I really doubt Mom and Dad would let her go out _alone_..I look and I see the boy from yesterday..er, Zulan? He gives Lily a look and she sees. "_What_? It's not like they know or even care! My brother and his friends are here so they'll be too busy making sure everything's perfect," Lily explains.

"Oh! You have a brother?" A girl asks.

"Of course she does! Haven't you heard?" Another boasts.

"How tall is he?" one asks.

"Is he cute?" A girl squeals.

"Eep! Is he coming tonight?" another girl almost jumping up and down with excitement. Lily seems more and more overwhelmed by the second as the group starts to talk about _me_.

"Guys! Guys!" Lily tries to catch their attention but fails to. "GUYS!" Everyone silences and turns to look at Lily.

"Yes, he _is_ coming tonight-" a whole group of girls start squealing, screaming, and jumping up and down. "and he's taken." Immediately the girls pout and stop being all happy. Some even go "aww!"

"With who?" One guy asks.

"His feline friend, a tiger. I think she said her name was Tigress.." she explains.

"No way! Seriously? He's dating Tigress! From the Furious Five?" a guy explains. I hear Monkey and Mantis trying to stifle a laugh and failing as they receive a death glare from Tigress.

"Well, I guess not really...but they've definitely got a thing for each other I'll tell ya that! I've seen that lovesick little puppy dog face of his! It _follows_ her," she laughs. They all do. I feel myself going red. It's not true, I mean – we're JUST friends! Right? Right. Glad we agree.

_Maybe I don't_. Oh geez, the conscience. Shut up. Just friends. Just friends..Just friends..

"Oh but she likes him so much too! It's soo obvious! The way she's so protective of him and jealous..you can say it's..cute," Lily smirks and the others howl with laughter.

"So why don't they do the world a favor and go out?" a girl asks. Lily shrugs.

"Haven't gotten to that phase. Think they're still in the uhmm.. 'friend' phase." With that statement, nearly everyone gasps with wide eyes.

"NO!" a girl nearly screams.

"You're kidding!" another says. Lily shakes her head.

"They takin' it slow..real slow.." Lily says.

"How slow?" one girl asks.

"I'm talkin'-'I'm gonna be an old woman before I become an aunt' kinda slow," she states. What does that mean? I can find someone.. geez! A boy shakes his head.

"One of them has to make the first move," he says.

"Yeah, but who?" Another girl asks.

"It should be Tigress. Poor dude will be afraid she'll claw him if he steps out of line. I know I would be!" a guy says.

"No! It should be Po! It's the guys job!" another girl insists.

"Girl! This is the fourteenth century! It's about time a _girl_ can finally ask a guy!" **(A/N: Just picked fourteenth out of nowhere really. If it's nowhere close to the real/KFP timeline let me know!)** one girl says.

"Why are we talking about him?" Lily asks annoyed.

"_Because!_" a girl says in a different tone **(A/N: I don't know how to describe but please tell me you know what I mean!)** , "he's new, he's a panda, and I bet he's _hot_!" the girl smirks and some of the younger girls squeal so much it hurts my ears.

"Ugh, shut up.." I mutter under my breath as I pull my paws up over my ears. I see Tigress out of the corner of my eye stifling a laugh as well. I hear a loud _DONG!_ In fact, it's so loud I nearly do a backward somersault but Mantis and Monkey push me back forward from getting trampled. I bite my lip to keep from yelling, "OW!"

"Ooh! Gotta go!"

"Later!" A chorus of byes and laters yell and ring out then fade as they leave the room. I look up to see only Zulan and Lily left in the room.

"So are you really taking Po?" Zulan asks.

"Yeah, same guy we met yesterday. Remember? Outside the wall?" she asks as if to refresh his memory.

"Yeah. He was nice. Is he taking his friends too? You can't have a party with only one," Zulan says.

"He might as well," Lily answers. "Why do you ask?" Zulan shrugs.

"Just wondering," is all he says. Lily nods as she busies herself with some of the props on the tables that need fixing. "What if he tells?" he asks. Lily wrinkles her nose and looks at him.

"What?" she asks, as if she didn't hear. But her face looks more like a misunderstood look.

"I mean, what if he tells your parents? Hmm? What are you going to tell them then? You know they'd never let you go to a party-let alone outside the walls!" It's awhile before she replies.

"..Well..I could always lie," she says. "We both know I'm a pro at it so you can't say anything!" Zulan seems to sigh in defeat but turns to look at her again.

"But you've lied to them so many times already-" he tries to get to her.

"-And that's the only way I'll ever be able to get out!" She rebuttals back. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Lil, I just don't want you to get hurt by them," he says as he sits down on a nearby stool. She doesn't look up while talking this time.

"Hurt me? They can't..they don't know me," she says. He down casts his eyes and I see they're sad. He turns to look up back at her and says, "Are you ready yet? Your parents are going to suspect what's taking so long." She looks up and then gives him a look.

"We both know that's not true." He opens his mouth to rebuttal to her but then closes it again. Lily seems to finish fixing the broken prop and gets up.  
>"Let's go," is all she says as she blows out the last lantern and they leave the building. For the first time in minutes we stand up and man! My legs are BURNING! Note-to-self: NEVER crouch for that long ever again!<p>

I look up, realizing what's finally happening around me. Monkey and Mantis are laughing their heads off and Tigress is looking ready to kill. Viper is trying her best to stifle her laughs and Crane is too, but is succeeding more carefully with his hat and dips it to hide his face.

"So when's your first date?" Mantis jokes.

"Tigress and Po sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Monkey sings.

"Oh would you two shut up!" Tigress almost yells. I can see it takes nearly every fiber of her self-control to keep from lunging at her comrades. But they don't – not at all. In fact, it isn't until we're back at the house and I lock the door – the pillow pressed to my ears that I can hear their taunts, jokes, and bad singing. They keep going and it isn't until nearly much later that it's finally quiet.

Thank the gods for quiet!

* * *

><p>AN: Not the best..not by far at all..I plan for the real musical part to take place in the next morning (Day 2) out of Day 14/2 Weeks. Or should I make it a week? Then I'd have to shove/kick some ideas..but it would be much shorter considering the story's barely started and it's almost Chapter 20.. I'll have to over-chapter yeah..But I'm sure you guys would like that – longer chapters indeed! But please review, tell me what you think and what I should do : 2 weeks/1 week? Over-chapter? No?

_**Read and Review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Sibling Rivalry

A/N: Hey guys! (dodges rock) Heheh, sorry for the late update! (Screams: EEP! As I barely dodge a giant boulder) Erm, anyway – here's your update! Over 100 reviews! I am SO grateful, you don't even know how happy that makes me! :3 (Angry writer stalks over with a lit torch) Uhmm..and I hope you enjoy the update! (Runs away from angry mob)

**Another A/N: Please do note that this is set in the summer – Mid-July is the first day and late July when it ends.**

Disclaimer: I don't own KFP. Never did. Not now. Never will. (KFP is short of Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks. :P )

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

**(Day 1 - Afternoon)**

Po's POV

It was halfway through the afternoon when things really started shaking up. I woke up from my nap and stretched when I heard a knock at the door. Getting up, I yawned and opened the door to see one of my favorite felines – Tigress.

"Hey," I half-yawned, half-greeted. She smirked.

"Hey Po. Had a nice nap?" She asked still smirking. I groggily nodded with a vigorous shaking of my head in an attempt to wake myself up. It backfired and made me a bit dizzy with a small tense of the muscles in my temples.

"Dinner will start soon. Figured you'd want to be up a little before that," Tigress explained. She didn't have to explain herself why she was here..I was happy enough with her being right here. If only I could tell her that.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I got lost in her amber irises. Realizing there was probably an awkward silence, I shook my head abruptly and looked away feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, hoping she didn't realize I was staring.

"C'mon. The rest are in the common room." She walked away and I closed the door following her.

"Hey Po!" Viper greets with a genuine smile, sitting on a comfy chair as I walk into the room. I just noticed the silence in the house, realizing we're the only beings in the household.

"Heya," Monkey greets with a flick of his head and turns back to the card game between him and Mantis. Not wanting to lose or risk doing something embarrassing, I don't ask to join. Crane is seated on one of the couches and smiles at me. Tigress and I seat ourselves on the other couch. For a moment there is only silence before the green viper breaks it.

"What are we going to do about Lily?" For a moment I'm confused and worrying about what I had missed during my slumber. Viper then clarifies her thoughts, "I mean about her..sneaking out. I don't want to snitch on her, but it's not good for her to lie to her parents.." The air is filled with quite some tension and one wrong statement could send this whole conversation downhill _very_ fast.

"We could follow her," I hear Monkey say. For a while I'm bewildered and my eyes go wide at the suggestion. "I mean, we could just go along with her to the party. See what she knows. What she does. Just how deep her relationship with her parents is..besides Po, you DO need some Pandanian friends." Then he smirks as he says, "Plus the ladies here aren't all bad looking." _SMACK!_ A primate yelping echoes throughout the house as he rubs his head and tries to glare down a certain snake. She slips her forked tongue in and out as she hisses and Monkey backs down as he scoots away from her, forcing Mantis to be closer to her.

"Sure, have _me_ be closer to the poisonous viper!" He complains and barely misses her tail as she swings it with amazing accuracy yet again. For a moment, all is quiet until the person I least expect to back it up..does.

"It's actually not a bad idea," Tigress says. Now I'm even more shocked and I feel my jaw drop. Tigress, leader of the Furious Five, adopted daughter of Grandmaster Shifu is.._sneaking out_. I'm sorry but the one who follows the book a near 24/7 and is professional whenever possible is breaking the rules? Wouldn't that shock you as well? "Don't look at me that way! I'm not a total goody-goody!" I slap my lower jaw shut and try not to say something stupid. Mantis smirks.

"All in favor to going to a Pandanian party!" He declares throwing a pincer in the air. Monkey follows with mine next, seeing the point in not being a half-bad idea. Viper follows with a raising of her tail and Crane muttering, "I'm in," and him shaking his head in embarrassment for being acquainted with the two that were mostly in it for the ladies and fun. Tigress throws her furry paw in the air with a smirk as well.

"So it's settled," she says. "We're coming," she turns to look at me, "whether she or you like it or not."

"Awesome! Bring on the ladies!" the insect shouts then another sound of a viper's tail hitting something else _hard_ is heard along with a shout of pain.

Normal POV

The door opens with a creak followed by laughs and loud talking of teenagers as they walk in and through the house. The leader, a young teenage girl panda, smirks and laughs as someone jokes and walks through the main hallway and then notices someone in the common room of her home. She turns her head to see her brother and friends sitting comfortably as they stopped their own conversation. Her decision to keep walking without consulting them is immediately shut down as one of her friends squeals at the sight of them. The girl resists to roll her eyes but instead turns toward her friends with a would-be sigh and a cross of her arms but is stopped when she sees her friends staring at them with gaping mouths. Her brow furrows and growls, "What?" With excitement and glee they explain.

"Oh my gosh!" one of her friends squeals.

"Are you a tiger?" a guy gapes.

"Are those _really_ feathers?" A girl exclaimed admiring the crane's black and white feathers. A green viper seated in a corner hisses quietly as her usual cheerful azure eyes narrow like a predator would close in on their prey.

"Whoa! Bugs really are that small!" The insect's antenna twitched and his expression grew grim as he stared at them, jaw clenched, expressionless.

"Ooh! Your tattoos are _really_ pretty!" The same girl who had admired Crane complimented Viper. Viper stopped her hissing and slightly lightened her glare, but only slightly still. Meanwhile, the leader of the gang had her arms crossed and staring at her friends with a matching expressionless aura as she waited for her friends to stop fan-boying and fan-girling over her guests. An older boy stepped up and spoke, "C'mon guys. They're busy and so are we. Let's go." The leader's grim gaze lightened into a small smile as her friend attempted to push some of the friends away from more gaping and asking even more embarrassing questions that none of the five wanted to answer.

Fortunately, for the six kung fu masters were left to peace to talk and joke inside the common room. Unfortunately, for the teenage girl that is, her friends bombarded her with questions one after another not even giving her a chance to speak for a whole hour.

Lily's POV

I sighed leaning my back on the door as soon as I slammed the door shut behind my friends. They had bombarded me with questions, gossiping, already coming up with stupid rumors and assumptions in less than five seconds – one more ridiculous than the last! You'd think they'd have a _life_ to live instead of obsessing over other people's lives!

I walked across the hallway, past the common room, up the stairs and into my room. Closing the door, I sighed again and laid down. They were going to be here for just two weeks! It's only the first day..This was going to be an interesting two weeks alright.

Po's POV

The afternoon passed as did dinner with another round of questions from my parents and more kung fu tales of the Furious Five were told. Mom and Dad seemed at the least all too pleased at the success of the Furious Five but I couldn't figure Lily out. I'd always been told I was an easy book to read, which I admit isn't really too hard. But Lily..is a totally different story and I'm really starting to think how we are even related.

After dinner, the Five and I had went back to the common room to talk. That had sort of become our favorite (Hem, the _only_ spot we could talk privately or alone besides our rooms.) room to hang out in. Mom and Dad had gone elsewhere and I knew Lily was with her friends.

In the middle of our talk, I heard the door close after creaking its way open. Almost immediately, I tensed up and my laughter ceased. I could feel the others' eyes watching me as I stood up.

"I'll be back," I whispered to the others but my eyes were on Tigress alone. She sat comfortably in a cushioned arm chair and she nodded. I walked out of the room, looking to the left first to see the thin but confident young panda walking down the hallway but then looked surprised when she saw me.

"Po," she said coolly.

"Lily," I said just as calmly, "I would like to talk to you about something. Privately." It was weird talking to her like that. It felt like I was asking her to step aside for an interrogation on a crime rather than asking for a simple sibling talk. But missing out on most of your little sister's life already, I guess, already makes things a little awkward. She crossed her arms, looking at me with a thin line for a mouth and reluctantly agreed. Turning around without another word, I walked down the hallway and past the common room to the backyard and motioned for her to follow. She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms as she walked. I sat on a large rock as she closed the sliding back door.

"_What_ do you want?" she spat impatiently.

"I just want to talk," I explained calmly. Rolling her eyes once again, and huffed as she leaned back on another large rock, arms crossed once again.

"About what then?" she asked, her eyes narrowing into irritated slits with each passing second.

"About you. I'm worried about you and I want to know why you're doing the things you're doing. I know you're better than this..I know you are." She stood there silent, as I watched her eyes go downcast and flick back and forth with opposing expressions on her face come and go as she mentally conflicted with herself to agree or just flat out leave.

"Fine. What would you like to talk about first then?" Silence passed as I tried to come up with a calming answer. Truthfully, again, I hadn't expected to get this far. I mostly expected her to say a sarcastic remark and retreat to someplace else.

"Why do you lie?" I asked after some time. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, a bit confused as to what I meant.

"Why do you lie to Mom and Dad? What is there to hide? Don't you think they deserve the truth? Please tell me you at least think they don't deserve to be lied to!" I clarified. I didn't think any parent deserved to be lied to. No wonder the relationship between Lily and Mom and Dad seemed a little..cold.

"For reasons," she answered calmly and with ease.

"For _what_ reasons?" When she didn't answer but instead just looked at me, as if I was going to answer that for her. Like as if I was going to get a light bulb and then go, "_Oh! I see now! I totally understand!_" But that's just it. I _don't _understand. So I tried to go at it again, "When was the first time you snuck out?" She blinked, startled at the new question.

"Six. Why?" She asked. Pausing for a moment she asked, "When was the first time _you_ snuck out?" It was my turn to be surprised. For a moment, I asked myself that same question. When _was_ the first time I snuck out? I knew it was in one of my younger years but it was only for a moment and I hadn't tried it again in quite a number of years after getting a loud lecture from- _Dad_. I gulped at the thought again and attempted to push it aside for now.

"A-about that age," I answered, stuttering and mentally face-palming myself for looking like a weak dope in front of her.

"_When_?" She asked again. Again, I was brought back to the thought of Dad and that night. Too fast for myself to catch on to, I fell into another flashback.

_It was a festival. The night sky had set in and the stars were brightly shining and danced as the night went on. There were colorful lanterns strung on, continuing down and up the village and bright colors decorated houses and windows. Warm food was being made and the smell of different desserts and meals floated through the village, capturing as many customers as it could with one whiff. Many were laughing and dancing to one of the musician's many dance numbers. It was a fine night to celebrate. The farmers' had gained a large harvest this year and tonight was a night to celebrate and relax. _

_ Relax. Have fun. Two things I couldn't have. Especially at this time. Dad was working back at the shop and he assigned me the duty to sell soup on the street while he sold more than a pots fill back at the shop. I begged him to just close up shop and just hang out. But he wouldn't have it. _

_ "Now, Po, I need you to sell soup okay? Think about all those poor people who will be done dancing or talking and they'll be, 'Oh! I am so tired! I wish I had a bowl of soup to help me through this loong night!'" The last sentence is what aggravated me to the core. That was why there were __**other**__ bakers and chefs making food! The salads, fruit pie, and the moon cakes! Ohh, the moon cakes..! No matter how much I pleaded, Dad didn't give in and handed me an apron along with a small, cloth brown sack half-filled with small coins. _

_ "Now, when somebody walks up to you and asks you for a bowl of soup this is what you do. You take the coins from them and then you just use this ladle here – See the ladle, Po? This right here! - and pour the soup into the bowl here and ta-da! You've sold your first bowl of soup!" Dad beamed at the thought, while I attempted to fake a smile. It was enough to convince Dad. "Why that's my boy! Now go!" he called as he lightly pushed me out the door with the all-too famous "Noodle Cart". Man I hated that thing! I reluctantly walked down the streets and up and down again as I softly (and __depressingly) called out, "Soup! Get your soup here!" Not many actually came up but I was fine with that. After walking for what seemed like __**forever**__, I stopped and sat down with the noodle cart handle in my left paw. I looked up to see the musician's play my favorite song. I tapped my foot and swayed from side to side as the tune slowly sped up. I actually almost got up and danced! But the thought of Dad finding me and scolding me held me back and I had to deal with swaying from side to side in a chair. _

_ "You wanna dance boy?" I heard a man ask. Alarmed, I looked around swiftly searching for the source of the voice and found an old, grandfather hare looking at me with a creepy smile. "Go and dance boy! While you still have the flexibility!" He held out a paw and held the other handle of the noodle cart and motioned for me to join. I was about to object but out of the corner of my eye, I saw people dancing and laughing and it just looked like so much..__**fun**__. Without pausing to think about it, I jumped out of my seat and ran much too fast for my chubby legs to keep up with almost falling flat on my face on the square but catching myself. The melody was now in full motion and just..let loose. It was the most fun I had in ages and I heard people laughing – not laughing __**at**__ me, but with me. The melody went on and I got lost in the light of the lanterns and faces blurred together but that didn't matter as I just let out what I felt had kept hidden so long. _

_ I'll admit I wasn't the best dancer, probably looking the utmost ridiculous that night than ever but when you're having fun – heck, you just really don't care! As the melody slowed, so did my dancing and I felt myself spin and stumble around from the constant spinning, finally turning me dizzy. The song then ended with a soft plucking of guitar strings and so did my ridiculous dance. I laughed and so did others, as a warm feeling swelled in my chest and I felt my smile broaden and stay there without so much as straining or pinching my muscles. I looked to see the same grandfather hare smile at me, his eyes laughing and filled with light. _

_ Then in an instant, all the light, all the laughter, all the __**fun**__ – was gone. Somebody had angrily shouted, "__**PO!**__"_ _It was all too familiar and I just __**knew**__ I was dead. I turned around to see a very, feather-ruffled, angry father goose. There were very few times you ever saw the happy parent angry – and when you did see it, you never wanted to see it again. That was one of those times. _

_ "D-D-Dad!" I stammered, frozen with shock. He wasn't supposed to see! Stomping over to the wheeled noodle cart and forcefully taking it – muttering a barely audible apology to the aged hare and then grabbed my wrist with his other wing. _

_ "We are going home," he said calmly but with much distaste in it. I had never seen Dad mad before and this was scaring me. I whimpered and tried to shrink as he dragged me down the streets. Upon reaching the shop and home, he closed the doors and turned around to face me glaring. After that, he had given me a loud lecture of a scolding and punished me by him taking care of the noodle cart while I served at the shop for the next year – only leaving to go get ingredients from the farmers market and those occasional days I could get away with the few friends I had. For a long time, that was the first and probably only time I ever sneaked away to have some fun. No, he wasn't cruel. Yes, he did let me have some fun – and sometimes serving soup was an enjoyable pastime but I didn't complain. Serving food was a constant process and most times, by the end of the day – we were both dead tired but I learned to enjoy cooking, like as if it were a hobby to me rather than a chore. It was fun, yes, but forced to serve soup could never compare to dancing and kung fu._

The flashback ended, and I breathed. I looked up to see Lily looking at me impatiently and waiting for an answer.

"Eight," I answered. I guess Lily and I did have something in common. But with similarities did come differences. Perhaps, we didn't like being forced to do something? Wait, what would Lily be forced to do? Before I could ask another question, she shrugged and got up.

"Well, there's not much time left now," Lily said looking up at the sky. Confused, I looked up to see the sun setting and the sky was a canvas of different blended hues of pink, purple, gold, and blue. "Get some rest now brother. You're going to need it, if you plan on partying all night." With that, she walked and closed the sliding back door behind her. Sitting there I felt like a dope. Nothing had gotten accomplished. I didn't find out anything about her! Like, like – what she liked or who she hung out with. Heck, how old was she again? I groaned and laid back, eyes closed as I felt regret filling up the same spot in my chest that held happiness but this was worse. It felt like it was eating me, from the inside out. Why couldn't I say anything? I heard the door slide open and I opened my eyes and turned to see Tigress. Closing it, she walked over and sat on the same rock Lily had leaned against.

"So..did you find out anything?" she asked. I shook my head, feeling stupid and ashamed. I couldn't even continue a simple one-on-one conversation with my sister. How would I even be able to interrogate a criminal if I couldn't even hold my little sister's attention span for more than two seconds?I felt a paw on my right shoulder and looked up startled to see Tigress right there in front of me. It always amazed me how she could walk with silent movements and this amazed me even more as she walked more than fifteen whole feet without so much as the sound of a breath.

"It'll be fine Po. You still have two weeks to talk to her. You're bound to find out something about her. _No_," she seemed to be telling herself – or me -, "I _know_ you will." I smiled, feeling the regret somewhat wash away, happiness replacing it instead.

"Thanks, Tigress." Her mouth turned up into a small smile as she answered back.

"Anytime, Po." She seemed to pause and then continued, "C'mon. We're gonna need some rest if we plan on staying up all night with a teenager." Agreeing fully, I got up and walked with her back into the house.

_KNOCK. _I opened my eyes to see the white ceiling in a dark atmosphere. I looked out the small, square window to see that the late night had already settled in with the same stars shining brightly. Except here, they seemed to shine more. Was it because there weren't as many lanterns out like in the Valley of Peace? Deciding to get up, I dismissed the thought and yawned as I walked over to the door. On the other side, stood my dear friend – an orange and black striped feline. Otherwise known as Tigress.

"Ready?" she whispered. Stepping out and then as silently as I could, closed the door and followed her down the hallway and out a window. It was a warm, humid summer night. Outside, stood the rest of my friends – Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey. Looking at each other, we nodded and turned facing the ten foot wall surrounding the house. Quietly, we jumped it and ran into the even taller wall but got past that and ran into the surrounding, green forest.

It wasn't long until we ran into trouble. No, I didn't mean the flesh-living definition of trouble (Oh no, not _yet_) but the technical difficulties because of the lack of communication. It really didn't end up well. We were all running through the forestry when all of a sudden something happened. To me, as usual. I didn't even see it coming, as I fell down a steep slope and land at the ground and gravel winding road.

"Good work Po," Tigress jokingly congratulated.

"No problem," I answered while groaning from the impact. Part of me, wished the ground was _soft_. Just for once – that would be really nice. After getting up, I looked around and I saw the same thin and confident-looking panda girl.

"It's about time you got here," she laughed. "But you're here is the important thing." She turned around, her back facing me but then she turned her head to look at me. "Ready?"

"I already was," I answered smartly. She smirked as she jumped expertly into the air and once again the Five and I were running but instead doing our best to try to catch up to the unusually speedy panda. After falling once, stumbling twice and barely jumping over even more steep slopes were at the bottom of the hill and were running on nice green grass. After awhile I called out, "Are were there yet?" Truthfully, I hadn't thought the party to be this far out from the village. Almost instantly, Lily was right there in front of me and I stopped too fast for my momentum and I went flying forward over her. Again, landing with another _thud_.

"Shh!" she hissed angrily. "If the guards hear, we are all _dead_! Do you hear me? _DEAD!_" She whispered-yelled.

"You mean, _you_ are dead," I clarified for her after spitting out rocks and grass. She narrowed her eyes at me without another word and held out a paw. Taking it, she lifted me up quickly. It surprised me-it really did. I mean, I guess I had noticed she was more physically fit than any other panda I'd ever seen (Well, today for the most part.), but dang this girl was **strong**. No lie or any doubt there.

"Where did you get to be so strong?" I asked with surprise on my face, I knew. She shrugged.  
>"I work at it," was all she said before turning away and started walking. The rest of us followed. After quite awhile of silence, there was a huge foliation barrier filled with bushes and trees. Turning around, she leaned against the trunk of a tree and looked at us.<p>

"Can you guys guess who _the_ party animal is?" she asked. Monkey and Mantis thought hard about it.

"Those pork folk know how to throw a great keg party-!" Mantis said.

"No way! The ferrets are definitely _the best_ party-throwers of all time!" Monkey argued. After some thinking, and hem, _debating_, we all turned to look at Lily again. She shook her head with a smirk.

Chuckling, she said, "_None_ of them are _the_ party animals." Monkey and Mantis gaped. I could feel one of them about to argue, that she probably never met a ferret or a pig but before they could Lily continued. "'Cause, _the _party animal is the panda!" Lily had pulled back part of the bush to reveal a hug e lake with a small dock and pier and a huge cliff on one end with a waterfall. Lanterns and torches were lit and musician's were playing away. I could already feel one of the songs tugging and already capturing me to go and dance. But that wasn't the biggest part. On the dock, pier, cliff, and surrounding the lake and even _in_ the lake were well over a hundred pandas dancing, jumping, and laughing. Pandas were _definitely_ the party animal of all time.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! I hope that was okay! Extra-long chapter for you guys since I haven't updated in so long! This is like way longer than what I usually write but I'll try to do my best. Now I have a few questions for you guys that I would like for you guys to answer in your review ('Cause you know how much we authors just LOVE feedback!):

**Was the flashback okay/good/satisfactory? Or was it a waste of time reading?**

**Any special sibling moments you'd like to share/think Po and Lily should have?**

**FUN QUESTION: Who do you think the ultimate party animal is? XD**

I hope you guys answer and I hope you guys keep reading! Don't give up on me please! I'm just like really busy but I DO plan on finishing this story!

~RidingtheRoughWaters

_Read and Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

Sibling Rivalry

A/N: Hey! Here's Chapter 19! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. I only own: Re Lin, Lily, Zulan, Mu, Hao, Rayne, Tung, and a half million other OC's XD

Chapter 19

**(Day 1 – Late Night**)

Normal POV

Po and the Five stared in amazement as they watched the party go on. It took all of Lily's strength _not_ to start burst out laughing at them. _It's like as if they've never been to a party!_ Lily thought.

"C'mon! We don't have all night!" She said, as she went first through the bush. At first all Po and the Five could do was look at each other, expecting someone else to take the first step. The one who finally did was Po and the others followed. They were now standing just outside the main party with Lily, who was smirking smartly.

"What?" Po questioned, wondering what she was up to already.

"Oh nothing. I just know a few people that could help you make friends with everyone here," she explained. Po cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" He asked.

"My-Oh! I mean, _our_ cousin," she explained with a smile growing on her face then yelled, "Tung!" Out of the black and white mass of partying pandas, came one tall panda. He wore a badly-attempted paper hat and seemed to be slightly thinner than Po but didn't contain as much muscle as Po gained in the past couple of months. His brown eyes widened and a smile instantly grew on his face as he cried, "Lily! What's up?" During this greeting, he had given Lily a one-armed squeeze of a hug and pounded their fists together.

"Nothin' much. Just got here, but I do have a few guests," Lily said, gesturing to her brother and his friends as if it were nothing huge. For a moment, Tung gawked at the sight of five new species in his presence and then looked at Po.

"Hey! Tung Verdana's the name. Although, it wouldn't hurt to know yours or your lady friends..?" Tung asked, raising his eyebrows at Tigress and Viper. Viper was having trouble trying to decide to either be flattered by this or just plain be offended by first impressions. Tigress, meanwhile, only growled as her amber eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

"Tung!" Lily scolded, laughing also as she punched Tung's shoulder half-heartily. "What would Lin-Lin say? Hmm.." Lily started, cocking an eyebrow as well but letting it drag on but Tung was only half-listening.

"Po. I'm Lily's brother," he said looking Tung up and down. The look on his face was clear as he was wondering whether he was really related to this go-with-the-flow party panda. Tung's smile turned into such a goofy grin, all Lily could do was laugh.

"What! No way- _Radish basket brother_? Cousin!" Tung yelled even more happily, as he pulled Po for a big bear hug that surprised the Dragon Warrior, despite you know – his _training_. After letting Po go (and then Po indulging himself in a desperate gasp for breath), Tung turned around and whistled so loud – the loudest party that made the Five wonder how the village didn't hear – quieted within seconds, each head and eye giving their undivided attention to them. "People! Lily brings guests – and her radish basket brother PO!" If the group had thought it was loud before, the crowd _roared_ with cheers and excitement rippled through like waves between the joyous yells. Within seconds, groups of girls were making their way to the front to get a better look at the men while the guys in the front just stood there and gawked at the -ahem- dangerous, exotic, but beautiful women.

"Let's get this party started!" A fellow party male yelled and the crowd cheered in agreement. Just like that, the music had started again as did the dancing and laughing. Tung turned around to face Po with a wide grin.

"Tung, if you could do me a favor and do find them some friends their age. You know the right people," Lily gestured and Tung smiled genuinely in agreement.

"Of course! First family, _then_ friends though!" Tung said joyfully with a certain, mischievous glint crossing his brown eyes.

"Of course. But do keep Sheila away from Po. If I hear one word from that-" Lily was about to start, strangling an imaginary being before being cut off by Tung.

"Yep, yep, yep! Will do! Now go have some fun, _princess_," Tung joked as Lily punched him over the shoulder again. After laughing, Lily turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Now Po, I'm going to introduce you to some trustworthy cousins of ours that you can rely on to get you to the right people – _especially_ if you know what I mean," Tung smirked, raising his eyebrows. Po facepalmed. _How the heck, out of all people, am I related to __**him**__? _Po thought. "Just kidding," Tung apologized quickly but Po doubted he meant it.

"Ah yes! My sister! Yeah, she's about your age – what are you, twenty? Yeah, I'm the older, smarter, bigger, braver-" Tung started before his sentence being cut off, er, _continued_ by someone else.

"annoying, self-absorbed boy of a man," a female finished for him as she walked up behind him with sarcasm dripping off every word she said. Po made a connection, remember the girl from the previous day.

"R..Oh, I know this! You're..you're Rayne, right?" Po asked to make sure. The female nodded.

"Ah yes, the younger but _way_ more good-looking of-" Rayne started to brag -

"And you're calling _me_ self-absorbed?" Tung cried, interrupting but Rayne paid no attention.

"the two of us, obviously. But you already knew that. Anyway," Rayne continued without pause as she turned to Tung, "where is Lin-Lin?" Tung's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! She's around here..somewhere.." Tung said the last part quietly as he looked around almost frantically but tried (and failing) to stay calm.

"Boo!" came a female voice that made Tung jump. But as he saw her, his fear subsided and he smiled an even goofier grin than before as his black arm and paw snaked around her waist. The female giggled as she leaned into Tung.

"Guys, this is Lin-Lin **(2)**! Officially, the most beautiful, funny, outgoing _lady_ in the world!" Tung announced very loudly as his grin got wider, and his eyes fell more longingly onto her. Lin-Lin flushed and laughed with little indignation, "I am not!"

"I beg to differ," Tung argued, smirking. Lin-Lin only blushed with a big, happy smile on her face.

"Lin-Lin is Tung's fiance. Those two are two peas in a pod!" Rayne explained. Po made an 'O' shaped with his mouth, like as if he understood while the others just nodded.

"Ah, I couldn't help but walk in on my cousin and his lover girl _snogging_," said a droning male voice. Po turned around to see a male, taller than him by no more than a few inches but thinner and with even less muscle than Tung – arguably as much as Lin-Lin.

"_Mu_," Rayne droned back, rolling her eyes as well. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, you can introduce me to our cousin but I can do that – just to save you the trouble. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" Mu mused. Rayne rolled her hazel eyes. This was the most attitude Po had seen from her, besides the fact that they had met only the previous day for a very brief time.

"Whatever. This is Po. Lily's brother-" Rayne attempted to explain calmly but it blew over the instant Mu started talking.

"You don't say! You know, I think he'd get along quite fine with Yuàn-" Mu tried to start a conversation before Rayne started blowing up. Meanwhile, Tung could figure by the look on Rayne's face that she was about to blow up – again.

"Hope! She likes to be called Hope!" Rayne protested angrily. Mu lowered his eyes and his cunning smile faded to a pressed line.

"I am aware of that Miss Verdana. What made you think I did not?" He asked calmly but he also had a hidden but to any kung fu master, an obvious sign he was becoming increasingly mad.

"Nothing but -" Rayne tried to explain.

"But what-?" Mu challenged.

"That-"

"Oh, you think so really?"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Rayne yelled angrily. A few heads turned their way but most just turned back around to the party than to linger on a cousin-in-law argument. But now she had grabbed onto Mu's shoulders and was shaking him back and forth. Tung, who had been lost in Lin-Lin's eyes, was now quite aware of reality and broke away from his girlfriend to stop his sister from murdering their cousin-in-law.

"No!" Tung yelled at Rayne.

"Yes!" she yelled back. Tung was trying to pry Rayne off of Mu, as Mu himself was trying to push her off or away but was failing as she was grabbing anything she could to throw at him – even if it meant his own hand. Meanwhile, the Five just stood by watching the family members argue and Po was trying to decide whether to interfere and risk getting attacked by Rayne or not.

"Uhmm...guys?" Po tried to ask but they didn't hear him. Not with all their own ruckus! "Guys? GUYS!" The three pandas stopped to look at Po and slowly let go of one of the other – but not before Rayne could punch Mu in the shoulder that is.

"Sorry Po. As you know, I'm Rayne. This idiotic _boy_-" Rayne started.

"_Ahem_! I think you mean: _MAN_-" Tung interrupted and tried to correct.

"-is my hopelessly lost brother Tung. And this even more hopeless cousin-in-law of mine, cousin to you sadly-" Rayne continued on.

"Hey!" Mu protested, his eyebrows in a deep furrowed V as he glared at Rayne. She didn't seem to care as she went on.

"is Mu. He's Hao's son – your mother's brother's, _yes_, you do have uncles and aunts Po! We're Re Lin's kids-" Rayne tried to clear things out once again before Tung 'rudely' interrupted her.

"Haha, you just admitted you're a kid-!" Tung teased which only irritated Rayne even more. More than Po would've pushed that's for sure.

"_Shut up Tung!_" Rayne yelled, furious at this point. "So yeah." She turned to look at Tung then back at Po. "Welcome to Pandania!" Her face showed no expression at this point except boredom. Tung seemed to come out of nowhere as he came up behind Po.

"So, Po! Nice name by the way – maybe you'd like to introduce Mu and I, well Mu anyway," Tung said as he noticed the look Lin-Lin was giving him, "you know since he needs help with the ladies and all-"

"I do _NOT_ need help! Especially from _you_!" Mu disagreed angrily. Po agreed that Mu was very scary angry – but not nearly as scary as Rayne. Po made a decision not to find out what happened when his mom and Lily were that mad.

"Anyway, you've got to meet some of my friends here Po. You will find friends, family, and maybe even find a little fun if you catch my drift-" Tung was raising his eyebrows now before girlishly squealing, "_OUCH!_" Tung turned and glared at his sister who was glaring right back.

"Tung! Just listen to the poor dear! He might already have a girlfriend, or have his eyes on someone, okay? So why don't you lay off and-" Rayne tried to defend Po. Meanwhile during this, Po had turned a light shade of red and was nervously looking back and forth between them and the forest deciding it wasn't too late to go back to the house, sleep, and pretend nothing had happened. But Tigress changed that as she came back, putting a paw on his shoulder in the process and reminded him why they were there in the first place.

"_Po!_ We need to figure out what else Lily is hiding and why. At this rate, we'll never get past a few introductions and more arguements. _DO SOMETHING!_" Tigress had whispered impatiently. Po nodded vigorously and stepped towards the arguing siblings.

"Now about those introductions?" Po asked. Tung and Rayne both turned to look at him and Tung was the first to grin at Po before clapping his paws together and grabbing Po and inviting the others to come along with. _Almost_ leaving his dumbstruck sister in the process but she wasn't about to give up either. Mu and Lin-Lin came along too.

"Hey! What's up dude! Yeah, I'll totally call you – oh hey!" Tung was greeting every other person that either walked by or caught his eye and if anything-there were **lots** of pandas. Po had noticed there was a relatively large table full of food. He decided to make a beeline for that, seeing as he still liked midnight snacks and a way to escape the crowd. Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis followed Po. Viper and Crane were just..elsewhere.

"Dude! Look at this party! This is _awesome_! We should totally sneak out more often!" Mantis exclaimed, well as much as he could to try and hear himself over the music.

"I know right!" Monkey agreed, eyeing a couple of overweight yet fine-looking panda girls. "What do you think Po?" When Monkey heard nothing he asked again. "Po?" Again nothing. He turned to find Po already scarfing down half the food on the table. "Po!" Po turned around with a mouthful of dumplings saying, "Mwarf?" Tigress shook her head at the sight. Monkey shook his head muttering, "Nevermind." All of a sudden, Tung came up from behind Po, yelling "Po! Hey!" as he smacked his back. As a result of that, all the dumplings in Po's mouth had spewed out nearly hitting Mantis and just barely missing Monkey while Tigress blocked a few.

"Hey.." Po managed to mutter back after coughing a few times.

"Dude! Tell me, have you seen your sister dance?" Tung asked Po. This caused all four heads to turn towards the cousin.

"What?" Po asked again, with no dumplings in his mouth this time.

"Your sister. Have you seen her dance?" Tung asked again. Rayne came up behind him and exclaimed, "Of course he hasn't! He's only been here for a day! What would he know about Lily?" She meant it to be scolding at her brother but the last sentence had punctured Po right through the chest. What _did_ he know about Lily? Would he even be able to relate to a girl like her? To _anyone_ like her?

"Well, dude c'mon!" Tung exclaimed, tugging on Po's arm trying to drag him the crowd. "C'mon!" He yelled again and Po followed suit as did the rest.

After pushing past many more pandas, they came to the smallest little clearing in the center of the party. Po couldn't tell what the heck a small opening in the center of it all was doing because Tung was in front. Tung turned to the side, facing Po as he said:

"Po, welcome to your first dance battle."

**A/N: I know WAYY late too! D: So sorry guys but I've just been SOO busy! :/ Have I told you guys I landed a part in One-Act? Been busy at practice five times a week for THREE HOURS. But Districts is at the end of the week and I'm not going to be in any sports until Track season starts. But on the bright side..**_**HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!**_** (dodges a lot more rocks)**

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
